


ĐẠO SĨ HẠ SƠN

by thaopig



Category: china actor
Genre: Fic nhiều máu cún, HPBD Ma Tian Yu, M/M, Mà hình như là có chút chút hường huệ, Mã bảo bảo tròn 3 tuổi, No hường huệ, Quà sinh nhật nham nhở, fic chẳng hợp làm quà sinh thần
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tôi nghe nói tới đạo, xin hỏi đạo là thế nào?</p>
<p>Kẻ tu đạo là thế nào?</p>
<p>Có bài thơ này</p>
<p>” Lão Đạo Sĩ</p>
<p>Gặp Người Trong Mộng</p>
<p>Đạo Sĩ Hạ Sơn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lão Đạo Sĩ

**Author's Note:**

> Các mami cũng biết đã tới sinh nhật tiểu Bảo Bảo 3 tuổi.
> 
> ahihi
> 
> 30 cũng gọi là cột mốc, già rồi, tôi nhớ trên cái BiliBili có vid của ai đó bóc phốt nói con mình thực ra già hơn một tuổi so với số tuổi nó khai.
> 
> Tôi thấy mấy tuổi cũng vậy. Nó vẫn ngu ngơ, xinh đẹp là được.
> 
> Quà Sinh nhật này dành cho những má yêu thích CP huynh đệ nhà này.
> 
> Tuy nhiên đã mang danh diễn sinh thì nó không còn là nguyên bản.
> 
> OOC là không tránh khỏi. Ahihi.
> 
> Quà Sinh nhật hèn mọn nhất quả đất….
> 
> p/s: rất hoan ngênh có người phân tích tâm lý nhân vật:))))  
> Anywway đừng đọc nó như một câu chuyện tình nha...

Đạo sĩ hạ sơn

Truyện thứ nhất

Lão đạo sĩ

[Sát Na Phương Hoa Khúc - Tiểu Ái Đích Mụ](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Sat-Na-Phuong-Hoa-Khuc-Tieu-Ai-Dich-Mu/IW9WOZUI.html)

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Núi Côn Luân không những xanh tốt, lại còn là nơi thiên hợp địa hồi. Chân núi mùa xuân hoa mọc vui núi rừng, mùa hạ phủ một màu xanh mát, mùa thu lá rơi rực lửa đỏ như một bức thủy mặc, mùa đông tuyết trắng phủ, tích mịch nhưng nao lòng. Giữa núi phủ một lớp sương mù, tươi mát lại không lãnh, khiến cho đỉnh núi như ẩn như hiện.

            Trên đỉnh núi Côn Luân có Thiên Dung Thành, trong Thiên Dung Thành có những kẻ tu tiên, giữa những kẻ tu tiên, người ta nói người có khả năng đắc đạo nhất chỉ có một – Lăng Việt chân nhân.

Chân nhân năm nay cũng đã hơn trăm tuổi, vậy mà người vẫn có thế phiêu diêu tự tại mà sống trên đỉnh núi, không đau bệnh. Dáng đứng vững như núi, mái tóc bạc trắng tựa mây, thần tình nghiêm túc, như thông hiểu vạn vật trên đời. Có những học trò cùng tu tiên, đồn nhau liệu người có hay chăng đã thành tiên rồi, ở lại trần thế là vì còn lưu luyến điều gì.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân từ nhỏ đã lên núi Côn Luân, trước giờ chẳng bao giờ thấy người xuất quan. Người sống theo nề nếp. Bọn học trò thức dậy đã thấy người ngồi tịnh tâm ở đình trên mỏm núi, tấm lưng cao lớn tịch mịch, gió thổi tà áo phiêu phiêu. Bọn học trò luyện kiếm mệt mỏi, luyện công mệt mỏi, người múa kiếm như một thói quen, đường kiếm lúc sắc bén, khi lại hiền hòa tĩnh lặng. Lại có học trò nói, phải chăng vì người từ bé đã ở trong đạo quan, chăng tiếp xúc bên ngoài, tâm mới có thể sạch, mới có thể tịnh.

            Thế là bọn học trò lại kháo nhau, vậy thì biết bao giờ những người phàm tục như họ mới có thể thành tiên.

            Chuyện thành tiên, khó như lên trời

            Vậy mà hôm đó có đám người lên núi xin học thành tiên, khảo trứ một hồi, loại đi gần hết, chỉ còn lại hai người.

            Làm đạo sĩ có gì hay mà người ta tranh nhau, ấy phải hỏi bọn người người nghèo. Tân Lục Hiệp nói rằng hắn nhà hắn nghèo tới đói rách, miệng không đủ ăn, thế là hắn muốn lên núi tu tiên cho bớt cái khổ. Vậy mà hắn lại đậu. Hắn rất khỏe, lại có thể chịu được cực, có thử thách gì hắn cũng im im chịu được cả.

            Lại cho hỏi, nếu như Tân Lục Hiệp chịu khổ được mà thành công bước vào đạo quan, kẻ như Phương lan Sinh, bàn tay tròn trịa, làn da trắng noãn hồng hào há lại có thể đứng đây tu tiên. Phương Lan Sinh nói y là có duyên. Nhưng chẳng ai là không biết y vốn chỉ lên đây chơi cho biết. Phương tiểu thiếu gia của Phương phủ, mà Phương phủ mỗi năm đều mang người lên cúng lễ, tu sửa đạo quán, các trưởng lão không nể y, cũng phải nể Phương gia vài phần.

            Phương Lan Sinh dáng dấp tú khí, nam sinh nữ mạo, lại thuần chân khả ái, đi đâu cũng khiến người ta yêu thích không thôi. Y giỏi trù nghệ, bàn tay trắng trẻo hoạt hoạt nặn nặn làm bánh, y khẽ rắc thêm chút bột trên cãn gỗ nhào nhào nặn nặn. Bên cạnh còn có mấy học trò đi theo giúp y. Lan Sinh cũng rất khéo, y thấy được tay áo của Phù Cừ tỷ tỷ bị rách, y ngồi lặng im vá lại, đôi tay đưa lên xuống từng nhịp. Lúc rảnh thì tìm người chơi, khi giận thì cãi mắng, buồn thì khóc, vui thì cười.

            Lúc đó vẫn còn độ xuân, trên đỉnh núi Côn Luân hoa nở thắm trời. Dường như lòng người mùa xuân cũng cắm rễ cả.

            Đệ tử mới tới làm cho tụi học trò xôn xao, Lăng Việt chân nhân đang bế quan trên đài cao cũng nghe loáng thoáng. Sáng sớm, người rửa mặt, khoác lên mình bộ áo bào của đạo sĩ Thiên Dung Thành, ra cửa xem chuyện. Lăng Việt chân nhân quên mất rằng người vốn dậy rất sớm, giờ đó hắn là không có ai lai vãng. Người bước theo hành lang, đi qua phòng bếp, đi qua thư phòng, đi qua sân luyện tập, đi tới vườn đào nhưng chẳng gặp ai.

            Vườn đào lay động trong gió sáng sớm, những cánh hoa còn ướt sương mai. Người bỗng chợt thấy có thân ảnh ẩn hiện, bước từng bước. Thân áo xanh phiêu phiêu, dây buộc tóc người nọ khẽ động. Lăng Việt chân nhân muốn gọi lại hỏi chuyện, nhưng người không rõ tên người nọ, chỉ đợi người nọ quay đầu.

            Người nọ quay đầu, Lăng Việt chân nhân lại tưởng mình gặp phải đào yêu thành tiên.

            Người nọ nhìn thấy người, liền nở nụ cười, đôi mắt anh đào cong cong, cặp má ửng hồng, ngũ quan tinh xảo như trong tiên nhân đồ. Cành đào rung lên bởi trận gió lớn, đem cánh hoa thổi bay. Đào yêu đưa tay muốn ngăn cánh hoa đào, đã thấy người đối diện nâng lên tay áo chắn hộ. Lăng Việt chân nhân nhìn vào trong vạt áo đào yêu, phát hiện có rất nhiều cánh đào rụng.

\- Thứ này đem làm trà uống rất thơm. Trưởng lão, sáng sớm như vậy người đã dậy rồi ra đây, phải chăng người cũng tới hái hoa đào?

            Y nói đoạn, tay cũng nhanh nhẹn bắt mấy cánh đào rơi trên tóc của Lăng Việt chân nhân bỏ vào trong vạt áo. Rồi như thấy việc mình làm thật giỏi, y nhìn người mỉm cười thật lớn. Cũng chẳng đợi chân nhân có gì phó thác, y bính bính nhảy nhảy rời đi, chỉ kịp quay đầu cúi người chào một cái, để lại Lăng Việt chân nhân đứng ngây người trong vườn.

            Qua hai ngày, đám đệ từ cùng học trò hay tin Lăng Việt chân nhân đã không còn bế quan trên đỉnh tháp, nhưng cũng không thấy bóng dáng người ngồi thiền tịnh dưới đình trên mỏm núi. Vị chân nhân mỗi sáng đều tới vườn đào, ánh mắt thất thần như tìm kiếm gì đó. Có trưởng lão muốn đi tới phòng ăn lấy cao điểm, gặp được chân nhân cũng hỏi vài ba câu.

\- Đào tiên? Chỗ chúng ta tuy thiên khí thịnh vượng, nhưng ta chắc chắn không thể nào có đào tiên. Vườn đào này bất quá tuổi còn không lớn bằng tuổi của người, mà con người tu tiên có khi còn cần tới trăm năm. Vật thành hình còn muốn ngàn năm, thậm chí chẳng bao giờ hấp thụ được linh khí mà thành người.

            Trưởng lão nhìn Lăng Việt chân nhân, lại như nhớ ra cái gì, rồi lại không nói ra nữa, cáo từ rời bước.

            Sáng sớm hôm sau thời tiết tốt lành, không khí trong mát, có người nói mưa xuân sắp tới rồi. Đệ tử mang theo trà cùng mấy miếng bánh hoa quế đặt ở thư phòng của Lăng Việt thấy mưa tới, cũng liền ở lại mà chưa rời đi. Hương trà thơm ngát, có lạ có quen, Lăng Việt chân nhân khẽ nhấp trà, thấy đây là loại chưa từng uống qua liền có ý hỏi.

\- Đây là trà hoa đào, là Phương Lan Sinh chế ra. Hắn đem cho mỗi người một chút, ta liền mang tới pha cho người uống thử.

            Phù Cừ khẽ nói, ánh mắt dõi theo cơn mưa phùn, chẳng hay biết được vị chân nhân ánh mắt có chút động.

\- Hoa quế cao cũng là hắn làm?

\- Vâng thưa sư tôn, Phương Lan Sinh rất khéo tay, hắn lại thích làm đồ ngọt rồi mang cho mọi người trong đạo quán.

            Phù Cừ lại thấy chân nhân trầm mặc, nàng cũng không nói gì nữa, hai người yên tĩnh đợi trời hết mưa. Nhưng hôm nay khi mang cái đĩa trở về phòng bếp, mấy đệ tử lại hỏi nàng tại sao thất thần, nàng chỉ tay vào cái đĩa trống không. Ai ngờ người như Lăng Việt chân nhân lại ăn hết hoa quế cao.

            Lại nói tới Phương tiểu thiếu gia, mấy nay chơi nháo rất vui, nhưng y vẫn rất ghét mỗi lần phải luyện công. Chẳng phải y lười biếng, chỉ là bắt y đứng một chỗ y chịu không được. Sợ các sư huynh bắt được, Phương Lan Sinh liền chạy tới khu vườn phía sau, xem một hồi, y phát hiện ra ở đây ngoại trừ hoa thơm, còn có cây ăn trái. Trái cây mọng nước, nặng trữu, lớp vỏ mỏng nhìn giòn ngọt biết mấy. Phương Lan Sinh với người muốn hái, lại phát hiện mình căn bản chạm còn chưa chạm tới, chứ chẳng nói chuyện hái trái ăn. Y kiễng chân, nhảy một hồi đều vô dụng. Ánh mắt buồn bực quét xung quanh tìm cành cây khô để chọc ăn, lại thấy ở đằng xa có người đang nhìn mình.

            Vị chân nhân tóc bạc tựa mây, người đến gần, chỉ thấy đôi lông mày nhíu lại.

\- Cây này trước giờ không có ai hái qua.

            Phương Lan Sinh nghe vậy lại chẳng nản, chỉ thấy y vẫn mò tìm một cành cây nào đó, miệng thao thao một hồi.

\- Chưa có ai hái qua thì giờ ta hái là được rồi. Dù sao cũng chỉ là cây ăn trái, vạn vật sinh có lý do, trái sinh ngon ngọt chẳng phải để người ăn sao. Dù sao tu tiên cũng không cần nhịn cả ăn trái cây chứ.

            Lan Sinh còn muốn nói tiếp, lại “A” một tiếng, hướng Lăng Việt mà chỉ tay lên trái gần nhất.

\- Trưởng lão, người tuy cao hơn ta không bao nhiêu, nhưng tay người nhất định dài hơn, hay người giúp ta hái trái đó xuống có được hay không?

            Lăng Việt cau mày, tay khẽ giơ lên muốn hái nhưng rồi lại hạ xuống. Phương Lan Sinh hừ một tiếng, chẳng thèm ngó ngàng tới vị chân nhân tóc bạc, y buộc chặt hai vạt áo bên hông, tự mình trèo lên thân cây to, vươn người hái trái. Y ngồi trên cành cây lớn vươn ra ngoài, hai chân thả xuống đất đung đưa, tay không ngừng hái lượm cho tới khi y nhét đầy vạt áo. Phương Lan Sinh nhìn xuống, thấy Lăng Việt chân nhân vẫn đứng đó nhìn y, y liền nằm phủ người, vươn tay đem trái cây ném tới phía Lăng Việt. Người nhân lấy trái từ tay y, cũng chưa ăn, chỉ đăm chiêu nhìn trái mọng đỏ trong tay mình.

\- Ta chưa từng thấy có người hái thứ gì ở đây xuống. Hai lần gặp ngươi, hai lần ngươi đều hái lung tung.

\- Tại vì bọn họ không muốn hái, cũng không có ai cấm bọn họ hái. Trưởng lão sống lâu như vậy, chẳng nhẽ người chưa có một lần nào muốn thử hái lượm cây cỏ ở đây sao? Lại còn là nhiều trái ngon như vậy, nghĩ tới ta còn thấy thòm thèm, thế nào đạo sĩ trên này đều không động tới.

            Lăng Việt lại chau mày, quả thật người chưa từng nghĩ qua. Đồ ăn thức uống ở đây đều như nhau, thanh đạm ít mùi vị, nhưng cũng không phải do mình tự chuẩn bị nên người cũng không có yêu cầu đặc biệt. Lăng Việt chân nhân đem trái cây trên tay cắn một miếng, ngọt ngào, mùi vị không tệ. Lan Sinh cười khúc khích, Lăng Việt chân nhân lại được một phen ngẩn ngơ.

            Nếu là kẻ bình thường, gặp một số chuyện hay ho nhỏ bé, hay gặp người lạ nhạt nhẽo cũng đều để sau đầu quên mất, Phương Lan Sinh lại lưu tâm đến một vị trưởng lão râu tóc bạc phơ.

\- Người đã bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? Thế nào cơ thể lại tráng kiện như vậy? Ta nghĩ những người râu bạc tóc bạc người phải nhăn nheo, phải thật già, như thế này này.

            Phương Lan Sinh đang nằm trên đệm thiền bỗng ngồi bật dậy, hướng Lăng Việt vẫn còn đang ngồi tịnh tâm mà làm mặt quỷ. Y tự nói, tự trêu, rồi tự làm mình buồn cười mà cười nằm lăn xuống. Y lăn một hồi, liền lăn tới chân Lăng Việt, y cũng không để im mà hướng tay áo phiêu phiêu của vị chân nhân đem vò thành một đoàn. Lăng Việt mở mắt, cũng chẳng màng kéo lại tay áo mình. Người khẽ nói, có chút kiển trách.

\- Ngươi lại trốn luyện tập, còn không sợ sư phụ cùng các sư tôn đuổi ngươi đi sao.

            Phương Lan Sinh chỉ đợi người nọ mở mắt, cười cười, đem hai tay gác lên đùi Lăng Việt, cái cằm nhỏ lại gác lên hai tay, bộ dạng lười biếng.

\- Sư tôn, cùng lắm … cùng lắm thì người giúp ta, bọn họ có hỏi thì người cứ nói ta đi theo người học cái công phu, vậy chẳng phải là tốt rồi sao. Được không, giúp ta đi mà, ta sẽ bồi người ăn ngon, sẽ giúp người vá đồ, bồi người chơi, bồi người thiền, bồi người…

\- Được rồi được rồi. Ngươi chỉ cần lúc ta đang tịnh thần ít nói một chút là được, không cần bồi gì cả.

            Phương Lan Sinh vui vẻ tới quên lễ nghĩa, miệng luôn hồi thật không thật không, tay cũng nhanh nhẹn bắt lấy cổ Lăng Việt chân nhân ôm một cái. Dường như y chỉ đợi có người giúp mình trốn luyện tập, y chào Lăng Việt, chạy như bay tới hậu viện đằng sau.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân muốn ngồi tịnh, nhưng ánh mắt người lại nhìn chằm chằm vào lòng bàn tay mình. Người khẽ chạm vào lồng ngực. Bỗng dưng Lăng Việt chân nhân nhận ra mình chưa biết hết được tất cả, người thấy tu vi của mình vẫn còn thật yếu kém.

            Mỗi lần người nhìn thấy Phương Lan Sinh, Lăng Việt chân nhân đều nhận ra người đã bỏ xót rất nhiều thứ. Phải chăng vì vậy cho tới bây giờ người vẫn chẳng thể thành tiên, dù cho có mang cái danh chân nhân đi chăng nữa.

            Ví như việc người gặp được Lan Sinh ở vườn đào, người bỗng có suy nghĩ muốn được gặp lại y, cho tới tận bây giờ khi đi qua nơi đó, người lại không nhịn được phải nhìn quanh một lần. Hay người bắt đầu có thói quen đi ra sau vườn hái trái chín, mỗi lần cũng chỉ hái một trái. Một lần khi người đứng một mình trong vườn, Lăng Việt chân nhân vận khinh công, vài bước ngồi trên cành cây, đúng chỗ mà Lan Sinh đã ngồi. Tự dưng người thấy vui lạ, những vẫn còn thấy thiếu sót gì đó.

            Chuyện thực ra cũng không có gì.  Từ khi còn bé đi theo sư phụ tu hành, xuống núi làm phép cũng xong là trở về bế quan. Lúc sư phụ còn sống thường nói muốn tu thành đạo quả thì phải cấm đoán bản thân quá phạm vào tục khí, Lăng Việt cũng đành khép mình. Đợi cho tới khi đạo cũng đã cao ngàn trượng, đám đệ tử cùng môn sinh vốn cho rằng Lăng Việt chân nhân chính là tiên nhân phàn trần, cũng không ai muốn tới gần nữa. Người cứ như vậy cô quạnh, chỉ có Phương Lan Sinh bồi bên cạnh, Lăng Việt liền sinh ra mê luyến.

            Không những vậy, Lan Sinh tuy cơ thể thanh mảnh thoát tục lại có chút phấn nộn của con nít, tướng mạo lại khả ái, tinh tế. Khi y cười lên, rực rỡ như hoa. Y khóc, đôi mắt trong như sương sớm. Y nhìn như tiên hạ phàm, lại tràn đầy sức sống, không như những vị tiên trong tranh treo đầy thư phòng. Lăng Việt chân nhân ngắm y chẳng bao giờ chán. Dù đã biết thân thế của y, người đôi lúc vẫn cứ nghĩ y là đào yêu thành tiên, người phàm làm sao có thể động lòng người như vậy.

            Cũng chỉ có lý do y không phải phàm nhân tục tử, Lăng Việt chân nhân mới có thể tìm được cái cớ cho lòng yêu thích cùng dục tâm của mình đối với Lan Sinh.

            Người phát hiện rằng mỗi lần gặp Phương Lan Sinh cười, hay y cố tình chạy tới ôm cánh tay người làm nũng, để cơ thể mềm mại đó dựa vào người, Lăng Việt chân nhân đều không thể tịnh tâm. Cảm giác không dễ chịu, nhưng lại vạn phần thú vị, mới lạ. Lăng Việt chân nhân đọc trong sách thư, người ta nói đó là “Hưng phấn”. Người lại cho rằng cái tên đó không phù hợp với Phương Lan Sinh, y thiện lương như vậy, người đặt cho cảm xúc của mình cái tên “Hạnh phúc”.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân dần nhận ra người khao khát cảm giác “Hạnh phúc”, vì Phương Lan Sinh chính là hạnh phúc, mà người càng ngày càng thấy, mình mong muốn được gần y, ở cạnh y mọi lúc. Không chỉ ở bên cạnh y, còn được chạm vào y, để cơ thể ấm áp của y kề cận mình.

            Có một lần Lăng Việt chân nhân bị Phương Lan Sinh vui vẻ kéo vào trù phòng, y nói muốn làm chút điểm tâm hầu người bữa trà chiều, cũng là cám ơn người đã giúp y xin phép được xuất quan xuống núi chơi vài ngày. Tưởng rằng y chỉ là làm cao điểm rồi mang tới cho mình ăn, ai dè Phương Lan Sinh kéo Lăng Việt chân nhân tới trù phòng, muốn cùng chân nhân làm. Người từ trước tới giờ chưa từng vào phòng bếp, hôm nay đi vào, cái gì cũng đều không biết dùng, y tỉ mỉ chỉ cho người từng chút một.

\- Người phải trộn đều chúng lên, cho tới khi chúng đều màu mới thôi, nếu không tí nữa dập khuôn thì sẽ có chỗ ngọt có chỗ lại nhạt.

\- Cái này để cán bột, lấy một chút bột đã nhào, lăn trên tay cho tròn rồi cán đều ra, như thế này này.

\- Để ta giúp người gói bánh, cho chút xíu nhân thôi.

            Bàn tay y nhỏ nhắn, so với kẻ từ bé đã cầm kiếm học võ như Lăng Việt chân nhân, tay Phương Lan Sinh chỉ giống như bàn tay của một cô nương. Người lại chẳng quản nhiều như vậy, Lăng Việt chân nhân cảm nhận được những ngón tay mềm mại, tâm của người lại chỉ chú ý tới cỗ mùi vị thật thơm trên người Lan Sinh.

\- Sáng nay ngươi lại đi hái hoa đào sao?

            Phương Lan Sinh lắc đầu, dây tóc khẽ động, ánh mắt y thành thật, lại có chút thắc mắc.

\- Đã sắp tới hè, hoa anh đào đã rụng gần hết.

            Y nói xong, đợi Lăng Việt trả lời nhưng chỉ thấy người trầm mặc, y cũng không quản tiếp tục làm bánh. Cao điểm lúc làm xong cũng đã quá trà chiều, nhưng ăn vào rất ngon miệng, Lăng Việt chân nhân đều ăn hết, Phương Lan Sinh được một trận vui vẻ.

\- Người thấy đó, tự mình làm chính là ngon nhất.

            Hai người ăn xong, y cũng không dám làm phiền Lăng Việt, cúi đầu chạy đi mất. Lăng Việt muốn gọi y quay lại nhưng không kịp.

            Chuyện Lăng Việt chân nhân cùng Phương Lan Sinh làm đồ ăn ở phòng bếp bắt đầu truyền ra ngoài. Ai cũng nói Lăng Việt chân nhân là người lạnh lùng, nay lại chiếu cố Phương Lan Sinh. Đám học sinh hướng Lan Sinh chỉ biết nói một câu ngươi quả nhiên lợi hại. Y gãi đầu, đem lời khen này bỏ ngoài tai.

\- Ta thấy người cũng đâu phải kẻ gì lạnh lùng, thậm chí chơi cùng người cũng rất vui đi.

            Phương Lan Sinh là kẻ không quá để thứ gì trong bụng, vì thế đâu biết Lăng Việt đối xử với mình đặc biệt như thế nào. Y chỉ biết Lăng Việt chân nhân tuổi lớn như vậy, lại thứ gì cũng chưa kinh qua, mặt mày thì nhăn nhó. Y muốn bồi người chơi vui một chút, tiện thể học người cách thành tiên.

            Y không ngờ tới chút chơi đùa của y lại khiến Lăng Việt chân nhân động tâm với mình.

            Nhưng nếu y biết, chẳng hiểu y sẽ phản ứng như thế nào. Lăng Việt chân nhân hiểu lòng mình hơn bất kì ai, người cũng không tránh né nó. Chỉ là có lúc người nhìn Phương Lan Sinh, thấy được y thật thiện lương giống như một hài tử nghịch ngợm. Tối về tự nhìn thấy mình trong gương đồng, có một chút giật mình.

\- Ta…đã già rồi sao?

            Râu tóc đã bạc, mắt đã có nếp nhăn, cơ thể cũng chẳng còn được như trước. Tuy người tu đạo, ăn chay, nhìn chẳng giống mấy ông lão trong thôn, chống gậy còng lưng. Nhưng già cũng đã già, lão cả rồi. Lăng Việt chân nhân bỗng hốt hoảng nhận ra, tại sao trước giờ người chẳng chú ý tới mình đã già thế nào. Không phải là cái già ở tuổi tác, mà chính là cái già ở ngoại hình.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân thở dài, âu cũng là lẽ trời. Mình tuy có tu đạo, có thể sống lâu, nhưng xuất thân là người phàm, không nên đòi hỏi phải nghịch thiên. Nên tuy người có chút nuối tiếc lại không lấy làm buồn bực. Dù sao Phương Lan Sinh vẫn ở bên cạnh là tốt.

            Cho tới mùa thu, chẳng biết từ đâu ra bọn học sinh cùng đệ tử tìm được cuốn sách tu đạo, nghe nói là chuyện song tu. Thế là Thiên Dung Thành được phen nháo loạn một hồi, cuốn sách cứ thế truyền từ tay người này sang người khác. Các trưởng lão cùng sư phụ không ai biết truyện, cùng lắm chỉ có mấy sư huynh sư tỷ dù cho biết cũng không dám mách lên trên. Song tu có thể tăng cường tu vi, lại không cần cấm dục, đám học trò nghe qua ai cũng đã thèm muốn.

            Quyển sách đó tới tay Phương Lan Sinh, y liền chạy tới bên cạnh Lăng Việt để hỏi chuyện.

\- Người xem, thứ này viết có thể song tu, là lấy chuyện ân ái để truyền tu vi, lại còn có cả hình vẽ minh họa.

            Phương Lan Sinh là kẻ có da mặt mỏng, nào dám xem trước mấy chuyện ân ái. Y lại tò mò chẳng biết bên trong sẽ nói những gì, đành đưa cho Lăng Việt chân nhân xem trước.

            Người lật từng trang, sắc mặt cũng chẳng đổi, chỉ thi thoảng đôi lông mày lại nhăn lại. Phương Lan Sinh thấy vậy, lòng rộn rạo tự lửa đốt. Y chỉ đợi Lăng Việt chân nhân đọc xong, sẽ hỏi người, nhưng người cứ từ từ dở từng trang chẳng biết tới bao giờ mới xong. Đôi tay không yên phận nghịch ngợm, Lan Sinh lấy bút vẽ mấy con rùa lên tờ giấy trắng trải thẳng trên bàn. Đang muốn vẽ tới con thứ ba, Lăng Việt nắm lấy tay đang cầm bút của y.

\- Hồ nháo - Người nói, đoạn mở cái ngăn nhỏ ở bàn gỗ rồi đem cuốn sách cất vào bên trong- Mấy thứ này chẳng có cái nào đúng, kẻ tu đạo lại lấy dục làm trọng, vậy thì tới bao giờ mới có thể đắc đạo.

\- Vậy chân nhân, quả nhiên không có song tu sao?

            Phương Lan Sinh hỏi nhỏ, giọng có chút tiếc nuối. Lăng Việt khẽ cười, tay bất giác giơ lên muốn xoa đầu y, rồi lại thôi không làm nữa. Người ho nhẹ rồi đứng dậy bước tới giá để sách, tìm trong đó một cái hộp gấm cũng đã cũ, bên trong đựng một quyển sách nhìn còn cổ hơn cả chiếc hộp kia.

\- Song tu thì có, nhưng không phải ai cũng có thể song tu. Cũng không phải chỉ qua ân ái mới có thể song tu.

            Người để Lan Sinh ngồi lên ghế, mình lại đứng sau lưng y, tay khẽ mở từng trang, đợi y đọc xong mới giở sang trang kế.

            Phương Lan Sinh không giấu nổi thích thú, ngón tay khẽ mân mê quyển sách. Nếu so sánh quyển sách này của Lăng Việt cùng với quyển mà mấy nay mọi người truyền nhau, thì quả thật quyển sách kia chẳng khác gì thứ xuân cung đồ đầy dung tục.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân thi thoảng lướt qua mấy dòng chữ nói về song tu, bất giác ánh mắt lại hướng về phía gương mặt mịn màng của Lan Sinh. Vị chân nhân nhìn ngón tay của y mà mê đắm, thi thoảng bàn tay nọ còn không yên phận, khẽ chạm vào tay người. Lăng Việt chân nhân cũng chẳng vì giật mình mà rút tay.

            Sau khi biết được đám học trò vì quyển sách mà phân tâm, Lăng Việt chân nhân cũng nói với các trưởng lão tịch thu sách cấm. Tuy sách bị tịch thu, đám học trò vẫn bàn luận về nó không dứt. Biết được chân tướng song tu, Lan Sinh cũng chẳng nói cho ai, mặc kệ mọi người vì quyển sách nhăng bậy kia mà nháo đoàn. Chỉ có Tân Lục Hiệp hỏi y, y mới nói hắn cũng đừng xem mấy thứ trong sách kia là thật.

\- Ta đã đi hỏi Lăng Việt chân nhân, mấy thứ này đâu thể gọi là song tu.

            Hắn gãi đầu. Tân Lục Hiệp tu đạo chậm chạp, hắn không thông minh, vì thế lúc nào cũng lĩnh hội chậm hơn người khác. Cùng với Phương Lan Sinh lúc nào cũng chạy chơi, hai kẻ tụt hậu cùng nhập môn một ngày trở thành bạn thân. Lại nói tới chuyện song tu, do sợ tu vi mình quá kém, hắn cũng muốn tìm cách nâng cao tu vi, song tu lại đẩy nhanh quá trình tu luyện. Ngặt nỗi, song tu là như thế nào hắn cũng không hiểu rõ, đám bạn chê hắn ngu dốt cũng không chỉ cho hắn. Đám tỷ muội gặp hắn là ngại ngùng tránh mặt, nói chuyện còn không nói với hắn, hắn lấy đâu cơ hội để hỏi người ta. Thế là hắn bám theo Phương Lan Sinh muốn hỏi chút chuyện, lại bị y nói chuyện song tu trong quyển sách kia không chính xác.

\- Lan Sinh, vậy ngươi nói song tu không có thật, đám người kia sao lại xôn xao tới vậy?

            Y quay sang phía hắn, khẽ đánh lên người hắn một cái, lại tự làm tay mình bị đau.

\- Ngươi ngốc, ta nói là trong sách này không đúng, chứ không có nói chuyện song tu là không có.

\- Sao ngươi biết được, chân nhân cũng nói cho ngươi hay sao?

\- Còn phải hỏi, bất quá, nếu ngươi muốn biết thì đi theo ta, ta chỉ cho ngươi. Lăng Việt chân nhân có chỉ cho ta xem, ta trí nhớ kém, đã mau quên mất rồi.

            Phương Lan Sinh cùng Tân Lục Hiệp tới phòng Lăng Việt chân nhân trộm sách, Phù Cừ biết được muốn tới can ngăn, đi tới cửa lại gặp phải chân nhân trở về phòng, đang ấp úng không biết nói gì thì có tiếng động từ thư phòng Lăng Việt phát ra. Chẳng đợi Phù Cừ, Lăng Việt chân nhân vận khí, dùng khinh công nhảy vô thư phòng. Tân Lục Hiệp vì giúp Phương Lan Sinh tìm sách, hai tay nắm eo y, nâng y lên cao để tìm trên giá trên cùng, ai ngờ y tìm được, vui vẻ mà rút mạnh, tự mình mất thăng bằng mà muốn ngã, may mắn Lục Hiệp khỏe mạnh đem mình ôm chặt vào lòng, nếu không giờ cái đầu của y đập tới đâu còn không biết.

            Một màn này vào mắt Lăng Việt chân nhân, lại chỉ có Tân Lục Hiệp ôm Phương Lan Sinh, trên tay y còn cầm cuốn phổ song tu.

\- Hồ nháo!

            Lăng Việt chân nhân quát lớn, đem hai người đuổi ra cửa, giữ lại cuốn sách.

            Tân Lục Hiệp biết mình gây họa, rất ngoan ngoan nghe theo xử phạt của mấy vị trưởng lão, quỳ ba ngày không được ăn cơm trước cửa điện lớn. Phương Lan Sinh lại không như vậy, y nghĩ rằng đâu phải lần đầu y vào phòng lấy sách, Lăng Việt chân nhân cũng chưa từng nặng lời với y, lại còn phạt nặng. Lan Sinh mang tức giận cùng uất ức, lại không nói ra, qua ba ngày quỳ ngối không ăn cơm cơ thể đã không chịu nổi mà ngã bệnh. Bệnh một lần liền bệnh nặng, người nóng hừng hực, sốt cao rồi hôn mê. Trưởng lão muốn mời thầy y, giờ mới bắt đầu đi, e rằng cũng phải ba bốn ngày nữa mới tới. Đành cho y uống chút dược để cầm.

            Phương Lan Sinh lâm bệnh, kẻ áy náy nhất là Lăng Việt chân nhân. Người cứ đứng ngồi không yên, tuy miệng không nói ra, lòng lại tự trách mình thế nào lại mất bình tĩnh, thế nào lại phạt y nặng tới vậy. Lan Sinh tuy thân nam nhi, nhưng từ bé được Phương gia kiều dưỡng chẳng chịu đói bữa nào, vốn không thể so sánh thế lực của y với Tân Lục Hiệp. Lục Hiệp chịu phạt xong người còn mất sức, Lan Sinh lại chẳng phải chịu ủy khuất lớn hay sao?

            Đêm đến, tới cả đèn dầu trong phòng mọi người đều hết dầu mà tắt, chỉ còn mình Lăng Việt chân nhân men theo ánh trăng mà tới phòng Lan Sinh. Thân thủ của người rất nhẹ, chẳng ai phát hiện, dù sao tất cả đều đã chìm vào mộng. Lăng Việt chân nhân đơm lại ngọn đèn dầu. Ánh lửa đỏ khẽ chiếu lên gương mặt say ngủ của Phương Lan Sinh, nhưng nhìn y vẫn chẳng hồng hào được như trước. Lăng Việt đau lòng, bàn tay khẽ gạt đám tóc mai rối bời của Lan Sinh, lại giật mình phát hiện người y rất nóng. Y mê sảng, mi tâm chẳng yên, những lại không có sức nói mớ. Nhìn qua chỉ tưởng y gặp ác mộng.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân nhìn Lan Sinh, người cứ trầm mặc suy tính. Rồi như đã quyết định, vị chân nhân nâng Lan Sinh nằm dựa vào ngực mình, tay cũng khẽ cởi bỏ lý y của Lan Sinh.

            Điểm tứ huyệt quanh đan điền, sau đó hai tay giao nhau, Lăng Việt chân nhân vận khí, đem tu vi của mình truyền vào người Phương Lan Sinh. Phương pháp này chỉ có thể truyền một lượng nhỏ, nhưng nếu muốn sức khỏe khởi sắc thì chút vậy là đủ rồi. Đợi cho tới khi cơ thể trong ngực mình bớt nóng, đôi chân mày của Lan Sinh cũng dãn ra, Lăng Việt mới dừng lại. Người cũng chẳng dám ở lại lâu, mặc lại lý y cho Lan Sinh, lập tức ly khai.

            Tuy nói một lòng lo cho người bệnh, nhưng ở cạnh Lan Sinh, Lăng Việt chân nhân sớm đã loạn tâm. Bờ vai Lan Sinh rất nhỏ, da thịt lại mềm mại, nóng tới nao lòng. Người ôm y trong lòng mình, tay nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ phấn nộn, Lăng Việt chân nhân đã sợ mình chẳng còn giữ được lý trí.

            Trở về phòng mình, hình ảnh về cơ thể của Lan Sinh vẫn chẳng tan, thậm chí còn khiến cho cảm xúc trong lòng Lăng Việt chân nhân càng mãnh liệt hơn. Người nhớ tới bắp chân nhỏ trắng nõn khi Phương Lan Sinh kéo quần lội xuống kênh nhỏ bắt lấy đồ bị rớt. Rồi cả đôi bàn tay khéo léo mềm mại. Thân thể Lan Sinh vừa mới đây thôi còn gần như gang tấc, lại xa vời vời. Lăng Việt chân nhân chỉ có thể ngắm nhìn nó, chạm vào nó lại là chuyện vụng trộm.

            Cứ nhìn vào lòng  bàn tay có phần thô ráp, lớp da đã lão hóa, đôi chỗ còn có đốm đồi mồi của mình chạm vào Lan Sinh, người lại thấy chán ghét bản thân. Phương Lan Sinh cùng Tân Lục Hiệp trộm cuốn sách chép về song tu khiến cho Lăng Việt chân nhân nổi giận. Người nổi giận, là vì tâm vốn muốn cùng Lan Sinh song tu, người kia lại không biết ý.

            Giận người chẳng bằng giận mình, giờ ngồi nhìn vào tấm gương đồng mới thấy bản thân nghĩ quá xa vời. Người đã sống hơn một trăm năm, tới bây giờ mới bắt đầu mê luyến một thiếu niên chỉ sắp tròn mười bảy mười tám. Khoan vội nói tới luân thường đạo lý, đối phương căn bản không thể động lòng với một lão đạo sỹ còn lớn tuổi hơn cả lão gia gia ở quê nhà.

            Bất quá chấp niệm vẫn là chấp niệm.

            Vị chân nhân học được thuật trường sinh, nhưng tìm không ra cách để bất lão.

            Lăng Việt chân nhân mang cái sầu não chẳng ngủ nổi, người đành giữa đêm đi ra cái đình nhỏ bên vách núi ngồi tịnh tâm. Gió thổi mang theo hương tịch mịch, chẳng còn tiếng kêu, vạn vật như ngủ say cũng con người.

-                                                Đạo thì có trong có đục, có động có tĩnh.

Trời trong đất đục, trời động đất tĩnh.

Động và tĩnh, trong và đục tương tác nhau mà sinh ra vạn vật.

Trong là nguồn gốc của đục, động là căn bản của tĩnh.

Hễ con người luôn thanh tĩnh thì trời đất sẽ quy về họ.

            Bỗng dưng Lăng Việt chân nhân ngửi thấy cỗ mùi hương nhàn nhạt. Hương hoa đào quyện vào trong gió, dần dần choán ngập bầu trời. Người mở mắt, đã thấy mình đứng ở vườn đào, đã không còn là trời đêm, cảnh vật được ánh sáng dọi rõ ràng. Những cánh đào theo gió bay lượn, luồn qua những thân cây lớn rồi tụ lại dưới một tán cây, tạo thành nhân ảnh. Nhân ảnh hồng y, đôi mắt trong suốt nhìn khách nhân lạ.

\- Ngươi tới, là để học thuật trường sinh bất lão hay sao? Hay muốn mưu cầu giàu sang phú quý?

            Nhân ảnh nói, cũng chẳng dám ra mặt, nấp mình sau thân cây lớn. Giọng nói nhẹ bẫng, mong manh như cánh hoa. Lăng Việt nhìn theo chuyển động của đào tiên, liền lắc đầu.

\- Đây là mộng, ta chỉ muốn tìm đường ra.

            Đào tiên khẽ cười, thân hình bay bay ra khỏi tán cây, hồng y phiêu dạt theo gió.

\- Mộng là thực, thực cũng là mộng. Ngươi nói đây là mộng, vậy nếu ta nói nơi ngươi cho là thực, lại đối với ta là mộng thì sao?

\- Thực với ngươi chính là nơi đây, nhưng bất quá nơi đây đối với ta lại là mộng. Mộng hay thực là do tâm người muốn hay không. Tâm ta coi nơi kia là thực, đành thất lễ, chỉ có thể coi thực cảnh của ngươi thành mộng của ta vậy.

            Đào tiên khẽ cười, Lăng Việt nhìn không rõ người nọ mặt mũi ra sao, chỉ có thể đoán qua tiếng cười của đào tiên.

\- Chân nhân quả nhiên đáp rất hay- Đào tiên tới gần hơn, đáp xuống mặt đật, đưa cho Lăng Việt một miếng ngọc bội- Thanh ngọc ti nam bội này, ta truyền cho chân nhân một chút pháp lực, tuy pháp lực của ta so với người chẳng hơn là bao. Nhưng…

            Đào tiên xoay người, đem mình biến thành Phương Lan Sinh. Rồi chẳng đợi cho Lăng Việt hết ngạc nhiên, đào tiên khẽ vòng tay ôm lấy Lăng Việt chân nhân. Cơ thể như làn khối, không có trọng lượng, rõ ràng có hình, chạm vào lại như hư vô.

\- Nhưng ta có thể cải biến dung mạo. Cho tới khi hoa đào rụng hết, chân nhân hãy tận dụng món quà của ta.

            Lăng Việt còn muốn nói, mùa thu đã sắp ngả đông, hoa đào vốn không còn, lại bị một cỗ lực lượng kéo đi xa, cho tới khi trước mặt chỉ còn một màu đen.

            Người giật mình bật dậy, chỉ là mộng. Phải chăng đã nghĩ quá nhiều, rồi nhập mộng lung tung. Lăng Việt lại phát hiện, mình cư nhiên không còn ngồi ở ngoài đình. Tay sờ tới bên cạnh cũng sờ tới một vật mát lạnh, chính là thanh ngọc ti nam bội. Lăng Việt chau mày, đi tới bên gương đồng liền mơ màng về giấc mộng vừa gặp.

            Người trong gương thân hình kiện tráng, hắn đẹp như tạc tượng, mái tóc đen xõa xuống, mắt kiếm mày ngài, sống mũi cao cùng đôi môi mỏng. Chỉ mặc độc lý y, nam tử trong gương không giấu được vẻ nam tính cùng trầm ấm. Lăng Việt chạm lên gương mặt mình, người trong gương chẳng phải kẻ gì xa lạ. Nhưng gương mặt này đã là chuyện của hơn tám mươi, thậm chí tới cả một trăm năm trước. Hắn mặc đồ, búi gọn tóc, bước chân vội vàng chạy tới vườn đào, lại thấy những cánh hoa đào phiêu phiêu.

            Hắn chạy sâu hơn một chút, quả nhiên có thể bắt gặp dây buộc tóc màu xanh lơ của ai đó. Phương Lan Sinh cúi người nhặt cánh hoa, bỗng đâu có một cơn gió thổi, làm cho cánh hoa bay loạn. Y chỉ kịp đứng dậy che mắt, cũng không phát hiện bên cạnh đã có người vì mình mà đứng chắn. Lan Sinh mở mắt, đứng ngây ngốc nhìn người trước mặt. Lăng Việt nhìn y ngạc nhiên thì cười lên, đem cánh hoa trên người mình nhặt bỏ vào vạt áo Lan Sinh.

\- Ngươi lại trốn luyện tập, còn tới đây hái hoa sao?

            Nghe thấy Lăng Việt trách cứ, Phương Lan Sinh nghĩ rằng mình gặp phải sư huynh nào đó đi tuần tra, bất giác ấp úng một hồi rồi chạy mất.

Lan Sinh tuy là nam nhi đứng trước người như Lăng Việt còn bất giác đỏ mặt, nói chi tới mấy tỷ muội nữ đệ tử. Các trưởng lão tuy chưa từng gặp qua đệ tử nào như hắn, hắn lại nói mình là đệ tử độc tôn của Lăng Việt chân nhân, chân nhân bế quan các trưởng lão cũng không dám hỏi. Nhưng nhìn thấy kiếm pháp của hắn, người ta cũng không dám nghi ngờ hắn từ nơi khác tới. Phiêu dật nhưng không thiếu lực đạo, có nhu lại có cương, chỉ có Lăng Việt chân nhân mới có thể đạt tới trình độ đó.

Tuy ấn tượng đầu tiên của Phương Lan Sinh cùng vị sư huynh này không tốt, hắn lại đối với y vô cùng ôn nhu, những tưởng như hắn và y vốn đã quen biết từ trước. Một đệ tử mới tới, lại được một vị sư huynh lợi hại như vậy đích thân chỉ dạy, Lan Sinh như mở cờ trong lòng, đã muốn đem chuyện này khoe khắp nơi.

Lăng Việt bình sinh cùng y chơi đùa, giúp y trốn tập luyện, mọi thứ đều nghe lời y. Khi luyện kiếm lại thành người nghiêm khắc, bất quá chỉ cần y than thở kêu đói, hay chót ngã mà bị thương hắn sẽ lại dịu dàng bồi y đi chơi, đi ăn, không luyện tập nữa. Hắn chiều y tới mức dần dà y ỷ lại vào Lăng Việt, còn hắn, nguyện để y ỷ lại vào mình cả đời.

Có một lần bọn họ chạy vào tòa tháp chơi, Lan Sinh tò mò muốn nhìn một chút vị chân nhân bế quan trên tòa tháp. Y nào biết vị chân nhân này ở ngay bên cạnh mình, y chỉ biết người là một người đắc đạo, hẳn đã trải qua vạn biến vô thường. Tòa tháp rất cao, cửa ra vào lại bị khóa trái, Phương Lan Sinh thất vọng ngồi ở bậc thềm.

\- Lăng Việt đại ca, huynh nói xem, vị chân nhân này có phải rất cô đơn không, tu tiên lại còn phải khóa trái cửa, không gặp người khác. Đệ nghe nói người từ bé cũng đã ít tiếp xúc với bên ngoài. Là đệ, đệ sẽ buồn chán tới điên mất.

            Phương Lan Sinh đợi Lăng Việt trả lời, lúc ngẩng đầu lại thấy hắn nhìn y, cười rất ôn nhu. Hắn ngồi cạnh y, bàn tay khẽ khoác qua vai y mà xoa xoa.

\- Vậy ngươi lên đó, bồi người tu đạo.

            Lan Sinh nghe tới vậy mở to mắt, lắc đầu lia lịa.

\- Không được, ta lên đó, rồi người bay lên thành tiên còn lấy ai bồi ta chơi.

            Lăng Việt cười lớn, vốn muốn trêu trọc tiểu Lan Sinh, lại phát hiện y thật sự hoảng loạn, liền nữa không trêu y, khẽ hôn lên cái trán nhẵn nhụi mà an ủi.

\- Phải phải, vả lại ngươi đi rồi, lấy ai ở bên cạnh ta. Ta tuy vậy những cũng rất cô đơn, nếu không có Lan Sinh, ta sợ cũng sẽ buồn chán tới điên mất.

            Y nghe hắn nói, mặt lại bất giác đỏ. Lan Sinh xấu hổ không dám nhìn thẳng Lăng Việt, bật đứng dậy muốn chạy đi, lại chẳng ngờ nhanh không bằng người ta, bị Lăng Việt bắt lại, ôm trọn vào lòng. Hắn ghé vào tai y thủ thỉ.

\- Lan Sinh, có muốn ngự kiếm xuống núi chơi hay không?

            Nghe tới xuống núi, Lan Sinh liền quên mất cả xấu hổ, bám chặt vạt áo Lăng Việt mà gật đầu. Chuyện Lăng Việt biết ngự kiếm chỉ có mình Lan Sinh biết, hắn cũng nói rằng chỉ chở mình y, không chở bắt kì ai khác.

Lan Sinh nhắm mắt, để Lăng Việt ôm chặt mình, y chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng gió thôi mạnh. Lúc mở mắt ra, y đã đứng trước một con suối. Tiếng nước chảy róc rách, tiếng chim réo gọi nhau, bóng cây xà mặt nước. Lan Sinh vui vẻ cởi hài, vén ống quần nhảy xuống nước. Lăng Việt cũng bước theo y, một tay cầm kiếm cùng hai đôi giầy vải, một tay để y nắm chặt, hắn sợ y ngã nên chẳng dám nơi lỏng tay.

Lúc hai người khởi hành đã là buổi chiều, lại nói tuy ngự kiếm chẳng tốn mấy thời gian, nhưng chơi vui vẻ khiến Phương Lan Sinh quên giờ. Hôm nay trăng lại sáng, bầu trời quang đãng, Lăng Việt đốt lửa để họ qua đêm trong một cái động nhỏ gần đó, hắn không quên đặt vào ngọn lửa chút hương liệu để đuổi côn trùng. Phương Lan Sinh ngủ ngoài trời nên có chút háo hức, lại có chút không quen. Tuy Lăng Việt xếp lá cây cùng rạ rìm được, còn lấy ngoại sam của mình trải lên cho y nằm, mắt y vẫn mở to nhìn người bên kia. Lăng Việt còn chưa ngủ, hắn ở bên ngoài động ngắm trời. Gương mặt hắn được ánh trăng chiếu sáng, tịch mịch, đẹp vô cùng, Lan Sinh ngắm chẳng rời mắt, còn cười khúc khích.

Lăng Việt nghe thấy y chưa ngủ, quay đầu liền phát hiện y còn thức nhìn mình. Hắn bước vào trong động, nằm xuống bên cạnh Lan Sinh, một tay chống nâng nửa người, một tay kéo y nằm sát vào mình.

\- Sao vậy? Lạnh không?

\- Đống lửa lớn như thế, ta còn không lạnh, ngược lại đại ca ngồi ngoài đó gió thổi không thấy lạnh sao?

            Lăng Việt ưu ái, khẽ xoa lưng y. Lan Sinh lại thấy nhột, vừa cười, lại vừa rúc sâu hơn vào người Lăng Việt.

\- Ta cũng có chút lạnh, bất quá có Lan Sinh ấm áp, ta tới ôm Lan Sinh liền không lạnh nữa.

            Ráng lửa hồng soi rọi gò má mịn màng của y, hắn say mê, cúi người khẽ cọ mũi, quả nhiên lướt đi rất mướt. Hắn chần chừ, nhưng cũng tận dịp Lan Sinh còn chưa ngủ, muốn đem chuyện hỏi y.

\- Lan Sinh, ngươi có biết tới song tu không?

            Lan Sinh đang nhắm mắt hưởng thụ hắn ấu yếm, lại mở mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn Lăng Việt. Thấy hắn không cười, ra là hắn nghiêm túc, Lan Sinh cũng thực lòng trả lời.

\- Ta bất quá có nghe qua, nhưng nó là cái gì thì ta cũng không rõ. Đại ca, người muốn song tu hay sao? Hay người đã song tu rồi.

            Lăng Việt lấy từ trong người một quyển sách, quyển sách rất cũ, lại không bám bụi, được bảo quản rất tốt. Hai người nương vào ánh lửa mà đọc. Lăng Việt vẫn mở từng trang, đợi cho Lan Sinh đọc xong hắn mới dám mở trang tiếp theo.

\- Song tu là phương thức tu luyện giữa hai người, dùng giao hợp cơ thể làm đường dẫn, đả thông chân khí, vừa là dẫn khí của người này qua người khác, lại vừa khiến cho chân khí hai người hòa làm một. Bất kể nam nữ, nam nam hay nữ nữ đều có thể làm được, miễn rằng họ đồng chất. Người có tu vi cao hơn sẽ thành người dẫn dắt.

\- Vậy là vừa có thể nâng cao tu vi bản thân, lại còn được người khác truyền chân khí vào người sao?

            Phương Lan Sinh mở to mắt, vui vẻ lật qua lật lại cuốn sách.

\- Bất quá, mấy tỷ tỷ muội muội còn chê ta con nít, tu vi kém, sợ là chẳng ai muốn cùng ta song tu.

\- Vậy ngươi tìm nam đệ tử.

\- Bọn hắn còn muốn bắt nạt ta!

            Lăng Việt khẽ cười, vuốt ve bàn tay của y.

\- Vậy, chi bằng tìm một người ngươi có thể bắt nạt lại hắn. Tân Lục Hiệp chẳng hạn.

            Lan Sinh cười lớn, đôi mắt cong xuống như cánh hoa đào.

\- Hắn á, ta mới không thèm, tu vi hắn còn kém hơn ta, lấy cái gì mà song tu với hắn, còn là muốn ta ngốc theo hắn sao!

\- Vậy chi bằng ngươi tìm người ngươi yêu thích để song tu. Lại có thể bên cạnh người đó cả đời.

            Câu nói của Lăng Việt làm Lan Sinh ngây ngốc. Y dừng cười, mặt bỗng dưng đỏ lựng như trái chín, mắt thì lén nhìn lên Lăng Việt. Hành động lén lút nhỏ của y làm sao qua được mắt hắn, Lăng Việt cười nhẹ, đem bàn tay nhỏ mình đang nắm tới ấm nóng, đặt lên ngực mình. Phương Lan Sinh bị dọa cho xấu hổ, nhưng không làm gì khác hơn được là nhìn vào mắt hắn. muốn rút tay, hắn lại không thành toàn cho y.

\- Vậy còn ta – hắn thì thầm – Nếu như ta muốn cùng đệ song tu, đệ đồng ý chứ?

            Lan Sinh ấp úng, rõ ràng rất vui, lại muốn kìm nén lại.

\- Ai….ai nói…ai nói là sẽ cùng…cùng đại ca…a…ưm…ưm

            Lăng Việt không đợi y nói hết câu, liền cúi đầu hôn xuống. Dường như hắn đã tưởng tưởng cảnh này rất nhiều, mơ tưởng nhiều tới mức nụ hôn đầu của hắn lại thành thục khiến cho Lan Sinh trong ngực mình mềm nhũn. Hắn khẽ đưa lưỡi tới dò xét, Lan Sinh vụng về chẳng biết đáp trả thế nào, đành để mặc hắn dẫn dắt mình như vậy. cho tới khi Lăng Việt khẽ rút sợi dây buộc y phục, ánh mắt Lan Sinh đã mông lung không còn tiêu cự.

            Đêm đó Lan Sinh trao thân cho Lăng Việt. Hắn rất ôn nhu, nhưng lại vô cùng mãnh liệt. Hắn dỗ dành y, còn cẩn thận không làm y có nửa điểm quá đau đớn. Nhưng hắn không dừng lại, tuyệt đối muốn y trở thành người của hắn.

            Đêm qua một nửa, hắn ôm chặt người giờ đã nằm mộng trong lòng mình. Lăng Việt đã đem y phục của cả hai người mặc gọn gàng, dường như hắn muốn đợi ai đó. Một lúc sau khi hắn ra cửa động, liền ngửi thấy cỗ mùi hưỡng ngọt ngào tỏa ra không trung.

            Đào tiên vẫn như vậy phiêu dật, y phục đỏ thắm bay lượn, như thực như ảo.

\- Lăng Việt chân nhân, người muốn mang Lan Sinh ra khỏi Thiên Dung Thành, cũng không thoát khỏi.

            Lăng Việt cười nhẹ nhìn đào tiên, khiến đào tiên thấy được, hắn ta đã thay đổi.

\- Chân nhân…ta phải nhắc ngươi, thời hạn đã tới, chăng phải vì ta không muốn giúp ngươi, mùa đào rụng hết tu vi vủa ta cũng không đủ để khiến ngươi duy trì được tuổi trẻ mãi mãi. Ngươi có giết ta, cũng chẳng thể làm được gì.

            Đào yêu nói đoạn, lại như phát hiện ra điều gì. Nó nhìn phía bên trong động, thấy có một luồng sáng xanh nhẹ phát ra trên người Lan Sinh. Là thanh ngọc ti nam bội đang phát sáng. Đào tiên cười lên, cười điên dại, cười tới mức nước mắt nó trào ra. Lăng Việt chẳng thể nhìn rõ mặt nó, lại thấy có những giọt nước như giọt mưa, khẽ thấm vào đất.

\- Ngươi đưa tu vi, hủy thuật trường sinh chỉ để đổi lấy thanh xuân sống cùng y sao?

            Lăng Việt vẫn không nói gì, hắn tới phía trước mặt đào tiên mà quỳ xuống.

\- Ta chỉ xin ngươi để ta giữ lại mảnh ngọc.

\- Ngươi điên rồi, cũng thay đổi rồi Lăng Việt chân nhân. Những ta cũng chẳng thể phán xét ngươi, âu cho cùng cái duyên nợ hồng trần của ngươi lớn hơn cái duyên đắc đạo rồi.

            Đào tiên cười lớn, nụ cười như vui mừng, lại như chua xót, như bi ai. Nó biến mất, những cánh đào như vũ bão bay lên trời. Cho tới khi Lan Sinh tỉnh dậy, chỉ còn thấy Lăng Việt nhìn mình âu yếm, cùng với hương hoa nhàn nhạt trong không khí.

           

 

 

 

 

Đám học trò sáng sớm tỉnh dậy, nháo loạn. Nghe nói rằng Lăng Việt chân nhân đêm qua đã hóa kiếp lên trời. Kẻ nghe tin liền đến coi, kẻ thì lười biếng chưa muốn rời giường. Cho tới lúc người ta đưa thân thể lạnh lẽo của Lăng Việt chân nhân vào niệm quan, thì tin tức đã thành bát quái, mỗi người lại nói một lời. Phương Lan Sinh có chút đau lòng cho vị bạn già, cái đêm người mất y lại khỏi bệnh, y đành bắt Tân Lục Hiệp cõng mình tới xem người ta niệm quan cho Lăng Việt chân nhân. Trên đường đi, tai không khỏi nghe chuyện bát quái.

            Có kẻ nói Lăng Việt chân nhân không phải đã chết, mà là người đã đắc đạo. Vì lúc bọn hắn phát hiện ra người ngồi ở đình, mắt nhắm, lưng vẫn thẳng, tà áo lại phiêu phiêu. Kì lạ hơn nữa, trên mặt người còn cười, không phải nụ cười quỷ dị, mà chính là nụ cười mãn nguyện tới cùng tận. Kẻ chết ai lại có thể cười, há chẳng phải Lăng Việt chân nhân đã thành tiên rồi sao?

            Lại có kẻ nói, thanh tiên hay không khoan hãy nói, có khi người mộng đẹp, liền đã chết trong mộng rồi.

Núi Côn Luân không những xanh tốt, lại còn là nơi thiên hợp địa hồi. Chân núi mùa xuân hoa mọc vui núi rừng, mùa hạ phủ một màu xanh mát, mùa thu lá rơi rực lửa đỏ như một bức thủy mặc, mùa đông tuyết trắng phủ, tích mịch nhưng nao lòng. Giữa núi phủ một lớp sương mù, tươi mát lại không lãnh, khiến cho đỉnh núi như ẩn như hiện.

            Trên đỉnh núi Côn Luân có Thiên Dung Thành, trong Thiên Dung Thành có những kẻ tu tiên, giữa những kẻ tu tiên, người ta nói người đắc đạo đã có Lăng Việt chân nhân.

            Lại nói núi Côn Luân thiên thời địa lợi, linh khí tụ hợp, xung quanh chân núi chẳng có mấy ai ở. Ngọn núi xinh đẹp to lớn, tịch mịch và cô đơn.

Hết


	2. Gặp Người Trong Mộng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @@ ây nha...  
> Cái này....

Đạo sĩ hạ sơn

Chuyện thứ hai

Gặp kẻ trong mộng.

[Tang tâm – Đồng Lệ](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Tang-Tam-Dong-Le/ZWZAB7D9.html)

           Lăng Việt tự trách mình ngu ngốc, nếu hắn không có suy nghĩ muốn chơi bời một chút, lại khoác áo bào đạo sĩ mà chơi thì giờ này đã không nằm trên giường, mắt thì bị băng kín mít. Đạo sĩmà hắn có nhiệm vụ hộ tống tới phủ làm phép là đạo sĩ Thiên Dung Thành, mà Thiên Dung Thành nổi tiếng gần xa, chuyện này ai cũng biết. Hồi bé hắn cũng có mong ước muốn được tu tiên, lại nghe nói muốn tu tiên cũng còn phải nộp ngân lượng, nộp ngân lượng rồi còn phải có duyên căn tu gì đó. Lúc hắn còn nhỏ lo cho bản thân mình còn không xong, hắn còn phải mang theo một đệ đệ. Đợi đệ đệ hắn mất tích, hắn cũng chẳng còn lòng dạ nào mà tu tiên. Ước mơ đạo sĩ của hắn tưởng chừng như bị quên lãng.

            Vậy mà có ngày hắn gặp được một tay đạo sĩ từ Thiên Dung Thành mang áo bào phiêu dật, cũng là loại vải đắt tiền. Nghe nói làm đạo sĩ kiếm được bạc quả nhiên không sai một chút nào. Không những vậy, tên đạo sĩ này, rượu thịt, đàn bà, cờ bạc đều chơi rất ác. Đám người làm trong phủ như hắn nửa điểm ghét, nửa điểm lại thấy buồn cười cho cái việc tu đạo của tên đạo sĩ. Trên đường mời hắn về phủ hắn cũng đã chơi không biết bao nhiêu tiền, làm trễ nải đường đi.

            Thế là Lăng Việt liền nổi lên chơi tâm, đợi cho đạo sĩ còn đang vui vẻ với mỹ nhân, hắn liền nói nàng giúp mình lấy trộm bộ áo bào. Cũng cầm áo bào trong tay, lại chẳng ngại thử một chút cảm giác làm đạo sĩ. Vóc người lão đạo sĩ tuy có chút gầy hơn hắn, nhưng bộ đồ vốn rộng, giờ hắn mặc vô lại thấy vừa khít, thoải mái. Lăng Việt tuy chỉ là mặc chơi, hắn lại thấy mình khá hợp làm đạo sĩ, hắn tự nhìn mình trong gương còn phải suýt xoa vài phần, nói gì tới mấy cô nương ven đường.

            Chỉ tiếc chẳng biết tên đạo sĩ này đắc tội với ai, hắn vừa vác bộ đồ, đi dạo một hồi liền bị kéo ra cửa sau của khách điếm. Kết quả tất nhiên là bị người ta đánh cho một trận. Còn không phải hắn phúc lớn mạng lớn, được người ta nhặt về chữa trị thì giờ xem chừng đã bỏ mạng rồi.

            Người cứu hắn có bàn tay rất mềm mại, người y rất thơm. Lúc hắn mơ màng, hoảng loạn vì mắt mở không được, Lăng Việt còn thất lễ nắm chặt tay người ta, chặt tới mức hắn biết nó sẽ để lại vết bầm. Vậy mà y chẳng hề trách cứ, chỉ nhẹ nhàng dùng giọng nói trấn an hắn. Hắn còn tưởng chủ nhân của bàn tay nhỏ này là nữ nhân, ai ngờ đâu lại là nam nhi. Bất quá, giọng y nghe rất êm tai, không trầm, rất nhẹ.

– Ta tên Phương Lan Sinh, không biết đạo trưởng là người ở đâu, tại sao lại tới đây?

            Phương Lan Sinh nói mình là công tử Phương gia, cũng chỉ là một hộ buôn bán nhỏ, không có gì đặc biệt. Lăng Việt ậm ừ, bàn tay mềm mại như vậy, chắc hẳn là con nhà gia giáo. Rồi Y hỏi hắn tên, hỏi hắn tới đây làm gì, có phải hay không gặp cướp, miệng liên tục gọi hắn đạo trưởng. Lăng Việt cười trong bụng, ra là y tưởng hắn là đạo sĩ gặp nạn, thôi thì nếu y đã tưởng là như vậy thì hắn cũng không ngại nói dối một chút. Chứ nếu y biết hắn chẳng qua là tên lính gác quèn trong phủ của tên thái giám tham quan, chỉ sợ Lan Sinh sẽ còn chẳng dùng giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ cùng dịu dàng này mà nói chuyện với hắn.

            Hắn nói hắn, Lăng Việt – dù sao hắn cũng không muốn tới cái tên cũng phải lừa vị ân nhân- là một đạo sĩ của Thiên Dung Thành, được mời tới phủ quan để làm phép trừ tà, cũng chẳng biết vì sao đi nửa đường gặp phải kẻ xấu, tiền bạc cùng tư trang đều bị lấy mất. Lăng Việt giả vờ làm một kẻ cao cao tại thượng, chậm rãi khoan thai. Hắn ngồi thẳng lưng, lục tung trí nhớ của mình về cái trò đạo sĩ năm xưa hắn cùng chơi với đệ đệ. Lan Sinh chắc hẳn tin hắn lắm, tuy không nhìn thấy gì, hắn lại cảm nhận được bàn tay nhỏ của y khẽ đặt lên tay mình. Bàn tay y khiến hắn ấm áp, nhưng lại khiến hắn sợ. Chỉ sợ vạn nhất y phát hiện ra nó thô ráp, phát hiện những vết trai sần vốn chẩng phải của kẻ tu tiên thì mọi chuyện hỏng bét. Lăng Việt rút tay, lại thấy hành động này có chút thất thố, hắn hắng giọng muốn cất giấu lúng túng.

– Ngân lượng cũng đã mất hết, tư trang không còn, ta chỉ sợ làm phiền mà lại chẳng thể báo đáp ân công.

– Chớ gọi ta ân công, người cứ gọi ta là Lan Sinh. Đạo trưởng, người đừng lo, Phương Lan Sinh ta tuy không phải kẻ học đạo, nhưng cũng hiểu kẻ vì đạo mà tu hành là người nghĩa hiệp liêm chính. Ta giúp người tốt cũng là làm việc thiện, huống chi kể cả người không phải đạo sĩ, ta cũng tuyệt đối giúp đỡ.

            Lan Sinh cầm tay Lăng Việt, để tay hắn chạm vào chén thuốc đã được y thổi nguội. Y hỏi nhỏ, lo lắng hắn uống thuốc sẽ bất tiện, đối phương lại im lặng hồi lâu rồi mỉm cười với y. Hắn không nhìn thấy, chỉ biết dựa vào tiếng nói của Lan Sinh mà xác định hướng y ngồi.

– Ta không sao, thuốc có thể tự uống được, cám ơn ân…à không…Lan Sinh. Ngươi cũng đừng gọi ta là đạo trưởng, ta tuy là đạo sĩ, nhưng cũng mới chỉ là tên học trò.

– Vậy…ta gọi ngươi là Lăng Việt sư huynh, được không?

– Ngươi không phải đệ tử Thiên Dung Thành, gọi vậy có chút không đúng. Hay là…cứ gọi ta là Lăng Việt đại ca là tốt rồi. Ngươi nhỏ tuổi hơn ta, có phải không?

            Y cười khúc khích, khẽ gật đầu, rồi phát hiện Lăng Việt chẳng thể thấy mình, tự đỏ mặt mà mắng mình ngốc.

– Lăng Việt…đại ca.

            Lăng Việt nghe xong y gọi tên mình, tự dưng có chút ngại ngùng. Chẳng cần biết người này tướng mạo ra sao, chỉ biết giọng nói của y thật khiến người ta yêu chiều. Hắn bắt đầu tưởng tượng một chút xem bộ dáng của y ra sao. Một vị thiếu gia con nhà thương nhân, quần áo hẳn là loại gấm lụa đắt tiền. Bàn tay nhỏ, cổ tay mảnh, dáng dấp của y chẳng mập, sẽ có chút gầy, rồi vì y chưa lớn hết mà có chút phấn nộn.

            Đêm nằm một mình chẳng ngủ được, hắn lại nghĩ tới gương mặt của Lan Sinh. Không hiểu tại sao hắn lại chẳng thể nghĩ tới Lan Sinh sẽ là một người có tướng mạo tầm thường hay xấu xí. Chủ nhân của giọng nói đó sẽ là người có ngũ quan hài hòa, y cười nhiều như vậy, đôi mắt ắt hẳn chỉ có vui vẻ, không ưu phiền. Hắn cứ nằm nghĩ cả đêm cho tới khi ngủ thiếp mất.

            Lăng Việt là kẻ ít lễ nghĩa, lại vì một chút không nỡ rời bỏ sự ôn nhu của Lan Sinh mà ngày ngày phải lại giả làm đạo sĩ, hắn có chút khó chịu. Mấy ngày làm kẻ bệnh, Lan Sinh vì hắn mà thay băng mắt, giúp hắn uống thuốc, mỗi lần uống xong đều cười nghịch ngợn uy hắn ăn viên kẹo làm từ đường. Lan Sinh cách ngày sẽ giúp hắn tắm, đem quần áo của hắn đi giặt. Ban đầu hắn thấy ngại, từ chối không thôi song lại bị y nhất mực lôi kéo. Lan Sinh chẳng ngại hắn chẳng nhìn thấy gì, rất ân cần giúp hắn cởi đồ, chuẩn bị nước tắm, còn lấy khăn cọ người cho hắn. Lúc hắn đã an phận ngồi trên giường, Lăng Việt còn gửi thấy cỗ mùi khoan khoái của quần áo mới giặt len vô cửa sổ, truyền đi khắp gian phòng.

            Lúc đó thế giới của hắn chỉ có Lan Sinh, nhưng hắn tuyệt đối cảm thấy như vậy là đủ. Với kẻ từ bé chỉ có thể đi làm thuê, phục vụ người khác, lần đầu tiên có người chăm sóc hắn như vậy, Lăng Việt còn không động lòng hay sao. Lại còn là Phương Lan Sinh luôn tự mình chăm sóc Lăng Việt, hắn ngầm hiểu y chẳng an tâm giao hắn cho ai, muốn tự mình tới bồi hắn. Hắn biết y cực, muốn khuyên y, Lan Sinh nói y vốn chẳng than vãn điều gì, hắn lại nỡ lòng từ chối y.

            Mỗi lần lăng Việt nghe thấy tiếng Lan Sinh cười, y đều cảm thấy ấm áp, bất giác cười theo y. Rồi khi y khẽ nói Lăng Việt đại ca, hắn nguyện ý ngồi nghe y thao thao bất tuyệt về đủ thứ chuyện trên đời, từ những chuyện nhỏ nhặt tới chuyện lớn lao. Hắn bỗng thấy hắn vốn chẳng cần đôi mắt, hắn nhìn thấy quá nhiều thứ tàn nhẫn, quá nhiều thứ xấu xa. Thế giới qua lăng kính ngây ngô của Lan Sinh lại làm cho hắn mê luyến không muốn nó biến mất.

            Có một đêm hắn lại không ngủ được, đành nằm nghe tiếng dế kêu. Gió thổi man mát, màn đêm lại tĩnh mịch quá. Lăng Việt bỗng nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân. Tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ, lại có chút hỗn độn. Rồi hắn nhận ra có người nằm cạnh mình mà khóc, hắn nghe được tiếng thổn thức không ngừng.

– Lan Sinh, có chuyện gì vậy?                                                                                                                          Lăng Việt vội hỏi, đêm đã khuya mà Lan Sinh còn tới đây khóc, hẳn phải có chuyện gì lớn lắm. Hắn vội vã, lúng túng quờ quạng một chút, cho tới khi tay hắn chạm được dòng nước ấm mới thôi. Lăng Việt vuốt nhẹ, đem nước mắt rời khỏi gò má Lan Sinh. Hắn có vuốt bao nhiêu cũng không thấy y ngừng khóc, hắn đau lòng, bất lực ôm chặt y và để cho y khóc lớn. Hắn nhận ra y nắm vạt áo mình rất chặt.

            Cũng qua chẳng biết bao lâu, có lẽ đủ lâu để Lăng Việt tưởng rằng người trong lòng mình đã ngủ, hắn liền nghe thấy y khẽ gọi Lăng Việt đại ca. Hắn mỉm cười, tay vuốt lưng người trong lòng.

– Sao nào, ai lại bắt nạt ngươi, kể ta nghe. Đợi mắt ta khỏi ta giúp ngươi tìm cái công đạo.

            Y cứ nức nở, vừa nói, lại vừa nấc lên, đợi cho tới khi Lan Sinh nói rõ được, Lăng Việt mới có thể hiểu y khóc là vì nhị tỷ y đi lấy chồng.

– Nhị tỷ xuất giá là chuyện tốt, ngươi lại ở đây khóc sợ nàng lo cho ngươi không đủ sao? Ngươi phải để nàng hưởng hạnh phúc riêng. Nếu ngươi sợ không còn ai chiếu cố, thì còn có ta. Ngươi gọi ta một tiếng đại ca, ta chẳng nhẽ không thể chiếu cố ngươi tốt sao?

– Vậy…vậy Lăng Việt đại ca, ngươi sẽ mang ta lên Thiên Dung Thành hay sao?

            Y nói, có chút mong đợi. Chút mong đợi này của y khiến cho Lăng Việt thắt lòng. Cái gì mà lên Thiên Dung Thành, hắn chỉ là một tên đạo sĩ dởm, Thiên Dung Thành nào sẽ chứa chấp hắn. Lan Sinh lại là công tử con nhà giàu, còn phải hưởng vinh hoa phú quý cả đời, đi theo hắn chỉ nhận được nghèo đói cùng ủy khuất. Hắn khẽ ôm chặt y, hắn bỗng dưng muốn học Lan Sinh, khóc ra cho thỏa lòng, mà hắn không không được, mắt hắn bị băng kín mít. Vả lại, hắn cũng lâu rồi có khóc thương cho ai, nói gì khóc thương cho mình đây.

– Ừm- hắn nói – đợi ta sắp xếp được sẽ mang ngươi đi tới Thiên Dung Thành.

– Thật chứ?

– Thật, ngươi xem ta có bao giờ lừa ngươi chưa. Bất quá ngươi phải ngoan, nghe lời phụ thân phụ mẫu, ta mới có thể xin phép mang ngươi đi. Còn bây giờ ngươi tới phá ta ngủ, ta đành phải phạt ngươi. Mau hát cho ta nghe một bài.

            Phương Lan Sinh nằm trong lòng hắn lại cười khúc khích, y tìm tư thế thoải mái rồi nhắm mắt lại, y nói bài này y vẫn hay nghe nhị tỷ hát. Lúc y cất tiếng hát, Lăng Việt cũng buồn hẳn. Hắn thấy xót xa cho bản thân, chưa bao giờ hắn muốn mình có một gia đình bình phàm, muốn có duyên với đạo giáo, muốn được lên núi học đạo như giờ khắc nghe bài hát buồn bã của Lan Sinh. Hắn chẳng sợ cái gì mà luân thường đạo lý, đoạn tụ thì đoạn tụ, chỉ cần hắn biết Lan Sinh cũng một lòng hướng tới hắn là đủ. Nhưng mang y theo mình, hắn sợ mình làm khổ Lan Sinh.

            Giọng Lan Sinh trời phú có chút ngây thơ, lúc hát lại khẽ rung, lại nói giọng nam nhân luôn có chút khan khan. Lăng Việt muốn nói y đừng hát bài này, lại nghĩ thế nào mà không nói nữa. Hắn cứ mặc cho mình đau lòng.

 

 

 

Hồ điệp nhi phi khứ tâm diệc bất tại

_Bướm nhỏ bay rồi lòng tan nát rồi_

Thê thanh trường dạ thùy lai thức lệ mãn tai

_Đêm trường vắng lạnh, lệ rơi trên má ai sẽ lau khô?_

Thị tham điểm nhi y lại tham nhất điểm nhi ái

_Có một chút lệ thuộc, lại có một chút luyến ái_

Cựu duyến cai liễu nan liễu hoán mãn tâm ai

_Càng muốn dứt bỏ duyên xưa, bi thương càng ngập tràn_

Chẩm thụ đích trụ giá đầu sai na biên quái

_Thần trí đảo điên làm sao hồi tỉnh được đây_

Nhân ngôn hối thành sầu hải tân toan nan nhai

_Lời người nói hóa thành biển sầu cay đắng khó vượt qua…_

 

 

 

 

Phương Lan Sinh hát, nước mắt y lại rơi không ngừng, y cũng chẳng thể ngăn mình ngước nhìn lên Lăng Việt. Băng mắt trắng xóa, chẳng nhìn thấy mắt hắn, đọc không được tâm hắn. Phương Lan Sinh đau khổ nhẹ hát cho hắn nghe như lời ru ngủ cho hắn, rồi là lời ru cho tâm tình nhỏ bé của y.

            Không biết nếu Lăng Việt nhìn thấy, liệu hắn có nhận ra Phương tiểu thiếu gia mà hắn một mực yêu thích thực ra chỉ là một nam kĩ hay không. Hắn mà nhận ra, tâm Lan Sinh thực sự sẽ chết. Y nhìn thấy Như Thẩm đau khổ bị bán đi, Lan Sinh không biết có bao nhiêu sợ hãi, y lại không dám nói với ai, vì ai ở bên cạnh y không là khách nhân cũng là người cùng nghiệp, người thường có mấy ai muốn tiếp xúc với nam kĩ. Nói với khách nhân ai sẽ nghe. Nói với tỷ muội cùng mấy nam kĩ cùng bán thân, ai chẳng chung nỗi sầu. Đêm nay là đêm đầu của y, y đau tới chịu không được, vị khách nhân có chút tóc bạc nọ lại lấy làm thích đôi mắt ướt nước của y. Y khóc suốt, khóc tới không nín được, y đợi cho khách nhân ngủ say mới trốn tới bên cạnh hắn. Quần áo còn không kịp mặc cho chỉnh tề, trên người còn lưu lại không biết bao nhiêu thứ vị, Lăng Việt lại nhận không ra.

            Y thấy ngoại trừ đồng môn ở kĩ viện, chỉ có Lăng Việt sẽ đối xử với y ân cần. Hắn tuy là đạo sĩ, lại dễ gần, y có nghịch ngợm chọc hắn hắn cũng không chàu mày, đạo sĩ tạm thời bị mù này còn ôn nhu chịu để y nghịch ngợm. Phương Lan Sinh vẫn tâm tâm niệm niệm mình chỉ là một nam kĩ, tới lúc Lăng Việt khỏe hẳn y sẽ lập tức rời đi, y lại không tự chủ sinh lòng quyến luyến. Quyến luyến tới độ y ở bên cạnh Lăng Việt, y bỗng dưng nghĩ mình quả thực là Phương tiểu công tử có gia đình làm lái buôn.

            Mấy tỷ tỷ vẫn nhắc nhở y liên hồi, thấy y si mê thoát không ra, họ cũng đành chịu. Ai nói y tuy sinh trưởng nơi dơ bẩn, tâm lại thiện lương, cái này là điều xấu.

– Muội xem, hầu tử nhà chúng ta lại tới gặp vị đạo sĩ đẹp mã rồi kìa. Sao nào, khi nào hắn mới mang ngân lượng tới chuộc người đây.

– Dưa ngốc, ngươi quả nhiên ngốc tới phát bệnh nha, đạo sĩ bị mù, ngươi có không mặc đồ hắn cũng nhận không ra, lại còn giả bộ khoác áo thư sinh, búi tóc văn nhã làm cái gì.

– Ấy ấy Tương Linh, đấy là ngươi chưa biết, người ta là đạo sĩ, mắt có mù nhưng tay đâu có mù, bất quá…bất quá nhỡ đâu nổi tâm muốn song tu gì đó, sờ vào quần áo chẳng phải sẽ nhận ra sao.

            Mỗi lần thấy y tắm thật kĩ, cố xóa mùi son phấn, còn ăn mặc gọn gàng sạch sẽ, Hồng Ngọc cùng Tương Linh sẽ không khỏi trêu đùa cho tới khi y đỏ mặt. Họ ác miệng, nhưng mỗi câu đều là nhắc nhở y, khiến y nửa buồn cười, nửa giận, rồi lại có điểm tủi thân. Những lời Hồng Ngọc cùng Tương Linh nói cũng chính là mơ ước của Phương Lan Sinh. Khao khát thì khao khát, mà Lan SInh biết có mấy chuyện thành thật, có mấy chuyện là mộng. Ấy thế mà nằm trong lòng người ta, y còn mạnh miệng hỏi hắn liệu sẽ dắt y cũng đi Thiên Dung Thành. Chẳng biết hắn thật lòng hay không, chỉ cần nghe câu đồng ý của hắn là Lan Sinh lại quên mất mình là nam kĩ, lại có chút vui vẻ ép mình trở thành Phương tiểu thiếu gia trong sạch như ngọc.

             Như Thẩm trước khi đi có làm cho y một cái gù dây tua vải gắn miếng ngọc bội nhỏ, nói rằng Lăng Việt là đạo sĩ, hẳn dùng kiếm, vì vậy dùng cái này biểu lộ tâm tình là tốt nhất. Nàng còn vì y mà tự mình làm một bộ y phục tặng Lăng Việt. Ai ngờ Như Thẩm đi rồi, y phục cũng may chưa xong. Lan Sinh sáng cùng chiều thì ở bên cạnh chăm sóc Lăng Việt, tới tối đên chẳng biết sẽ còn phải tiếp những gì. Đợi cho tới khi Lan Sinh tự mình hoàn thành bộ y phục cũng vừa hay tới tiết Trung Thu. Hôm nay thầy y tới khám cũng nói Lăng việt sắp hồi phục hoàn toàn. Lúc vị thầy y tháo băng mắt, Lăng Việt liền nhìn thấy một nhân ảnh ở xa, xanh biếc mờ ảo, dải dây búi tóc bay bay. Hắn tuy vẫn chưa thể nhìn khá, chỉ có thể phân biệt ở đây chút màu, ở kia chút màu, nhưng liền nhận ra ngay đó là Lan Sinh.

            Vì để ăn mừng hắn sắp khỏi bệnh, Lan Sinh cùng hắn hẹn nhau đêm Trung Thu sẽ cùng đi thả đèn khổng minh. Y khoác cho hắn bộ y phục còn thơm mùi vải mới, tay còn lại uy hắn ăn một miếng bánh trung thu.

– Bánh là ta tự làm, ăn một miếng cầu bình an.

            Y nói, cười cười kéo hắn ra bờ kênh thả đèn.

            Tết Trung Thu đường phố rất dông, ánh đèn lồng ngợp đỏ ngợp xanh, tiếng trẻ con, tiếng người lớn, tiếng pháo nổ vui tai. Lan Sinh lại sợ Lăng Việt nhìn không thấy, nghe được tiếng ồn sẽ hoảng sợ, đành tự mình dắt hắn đi xuyên qua con ngõ nhỏ, tới một mảnh kênh tĩnh mịch.

– Lăng Việt đại ca có nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy không? Chúng ta thả ở chỗ này sẽ không lẫn vào cây đèn khác, lão thiên sẽ đặc biệt ưu ái đèn của chúng ta.

            Lan Sinh vừa nói, vừa cầm tay Lăng Việt lắc lư, dường như y rất cao hứng. Rồi y lại nói:

– Lăng Việt đại ca, ta sợ người đọc sẽ mỏi mắt, thế nên ta sẽ vẽ lên cây đèn. Nào, ngươi không nhìn thấy, ngươi nói xem ngươi mong ước gì, ta giúp ngươi vẽ. Nhưng đừng mong ước quá khó mắc công ta lại vẽ không được.

            Lan Sinh vốn chỉ là cô nhi được nhặt về kĩ viện, y nào có biết chữ. Năm nào y cũng đốt đèn khổng minh, đều là vẽ hình cả. Lăng Việt nương theo tiếng nói mà nhìn y mỉm cười, hắn giơ tay giữa không trung, Lan Sinh cũng liền hiểu ý, ngoan ngoan đưa đầu tới cho hắn xoa.

– Ngươi vẽ thế nào cũng được, còn ta có ngươi là đủ rồi.

            Câu nói của hắn khiên y đỏ mặt, cũng may mắn hắn chẳng nhìn thấy. Lan Sinh cười trộm, bắt đầu lấy bút vẽ. Y chẳng phải họa y, nhưng những gì y vẽ người khác nhìn có thể hiểu. Phương Lan Sinh vẽ một đạo sĩ, trên đầu nó đội kim quan, tà áo bay bay. Rồi y vẽ bên cạnh vị đạo sĩ một thân ảnh khác, tóc buộc gọn đằng sau, quần áo dài lả lướt. Y vẽ Phương Lan Sinh, y không vẽ Phương tiểu thiếu gia. Lại sợ lão thiên không nhận ra hai người, y dùng nét chữ méo mó của mình mà viết tên hai người bên cạnh. Lan Sinh khẽ kêu mình nhanh trí, may mà hắn kịp học Hồng Ngọc tỉ viết tên hai người.

– Xong rồi xong rồi. Giờ chúng ta thả đèn là được.

            Phương Lan Sinh thả đèn khổng minh, Lăng Việt đứng ở đằng sau y, bàn tay hắn bao bọc bàn tay nhỏ của y lại. Đôi mắt lệ của Lan Sinh cứ nhìn mãi theo đèn Khổng Minh không dời, ánh mắt chỉ mang sầu khổ sáng lên đôi chút. Y cảm nhận người đằng sau mình khẽ khép vòng tay, đem y bao trọn trong lòng. Lăng Việt ôm chặt Lan Sinh từ phía sau, cái ôm ấm áp và ôn nhu.

– Đợi ta- hắn nói, giọng hắn có chút nghẹn ngào – Đợi ta về Thiên Dung Thành thu xếp mọi chuyện, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đi ngao du.

            Phương Lan Sinh mỉm cười, y chẳng nói gì cả. Y cũng nghĩ giờ phút này y đã không cần nói gì nữa.

            Đêm trước khi Lăng Việt tháo băng, Phương Lan Sinh lại tới tìm hắn, lần này y không khóc, tuy quả thật hắn lại nghe thấy bước chân của y có điểm loạn. Hai người bắt đầu ngồi nói chuyện, là Lan Sinh dặn dò hắn đủ thứ, lại kể đủ chuyện chẳng biết từ đâu cho hắn nghe. Lăng Việt không cắt lời, hắn nằm im nghe Lan Sinh kể chuyện, chỉ đợi cho tới khi Lan Sinh dừng lại, Lăng Việt mới dám mở lời hỏi y, nếu như hắn không phải là một đạo sĩ, liệu Lan Sinh có còn yêu hắn hay không? Lan Sinh chẳng chần chừ nói rằng y sẽ mãi yêu Lăng Việt như thế, hắn có làm khất cái ngoài đường cũng là Lăng Việt đại ca của y.

– Vậy…vậy nếu như ta không phải là Phương Lan Sinh…không đúng…ý ta…ý ta là ta không phải là Phương thiếu gia thì sao? Nhỡ đâu nhà ta rất rất rất nghèo thì sao.

– Lan Sinh- hắn cười – Ta thấy không có khả năng. Nhà nào nghèo lại nuôi nổi một kẻ ham ăn như ngươi.

            Lan Sinh tức giận, dùng tay đánh vào ngực hắn, lại bị hắn nắm lấy tay ôm vào lòng. Hôm đó hắn ôm y ngủ, hắn không hề mộng mị, giấc ngủ tới rất sớm, rất dễ chịu. Chỉ có y vẫn mãi nhớ tới ngọn đèn khổng minh mới đi được tới nửa đoạn thì cháy rụi mà thổn thức.

            Lắng Việt rời đi, Lan Sinh không tiễn, lúc hắn mở băng mắt cũng chỉ thấy vị thầy y cùng một cô nương nhỏ tới đưa cho hắn một bức thư. Cô nương ấy chẳng nói gì nhiều, đưa thư xong liền sớm rời đi để lại Lăng Việt ngây ngốc ngắm nhìn căn phòng xung quanh. Ra mấy tháng nay hắn ở trong một căn nhà nhỏ, có giếng nước, có tường gạch bao quanh. Căn nhà nhỏ ấm cúng. Hắn tuy lúc còn ở đây chẳng nhìn thấy gì, lại quyến luyến nơi này không thôi. Lăng Việt nhanh chóng rời đi, hắn sợ nếu còn ở lại hắn sẽ không thể rời xa Phương Lan Sinh.

            Hắn đi lên kinh thành, về lại phủ của tên hoạn quan nọ. Hắn đi quá lâu, người ta tưởng hắn chạy mất đâu rồi, giờ hắn quay lại liền bị đánh hai mươi hèo vì cái tội bỏ đi như vậy. Đám gia nhân thấy hắn quay lại, mọi người vui vẻ thì một phần, tò mờ tới bảy tám phần. Người ta xúm lại hỏi hắn rốt cục là có chuyện gì mới khiến hắn biến mất mấy tháng nay, còn có người tưởng hắn chết rồi mà muốn cắm cho hắn mấy nén nhang, cha nương nuôi ở quê có người lên tận đây hỏi thăm. Lăng Việt cũng chẳng giấu gì, hắn đem chuyện của tên đạo sĩ ra kể, ai cũng được trận cười hả dạ.

– Vậy rồi sao? Ngươi bị đánh âu cái đấy không nói, thế nào lại trở về không thương tích thế nào. Không mất một mẩu thịt nào, ta còn là thấy ngươi béo trắng lên.

– Ai cha, ngươi thì biết cái gì, hắn tướng mạo đẹp mã, chắc lại là có cô nương nào thương tình giúp hắn đây. Phải không người anh em.

            Lăng Việt cười, hắn cúi đầu không nói, trong lòng lại có chút bồi hồi vui mừng, nhưng lại còn có chút buồn bực. Vui là vì hắn nhớ tới Phương Lan Sinh, buồn cũng là vì nhớ tới Phương Lan Sinh. Lăng Việt chuyến này về đây cũng là để kiếm chút ngân lượng, chân tâm hắn muốn cùng Phương Lan Sinh chung sống một đời. Hắn sẽ nói thật cho y biết, y nguyện ý cùng hắn về dưới quê hay y vẫn muốn được du ngoạn giang hồ như y vẫn nói, dù là gì Lăng Việt cùng sẽ đồng ý cùng y.

            Cũng mới xa nhau chưa được bao lâu, Lăng Việt góp tiền có chút khẩn trương. Thời gian cứ trôi qua một hai ngày, hắn lại hoảng hốt một hai lần. Lúc canh gác thì không nói, lúc nào rảnh hắn cũng mang thư y viết cho mình ra ngắm. Những nét chữ thẳng tắp, gọn gàng tinh tế, hắn tuy là kẻ mù chữ, lại nhìn ra nét chữ người này có bao nhiêu đẹp mắt. Không chỉ hắn, đám gia nhân mù chữ giống hắn ai ngó qua cũng tấm tắc khen. Chữ đẹp như vậy, người nhất định cũng đẹp tựa tiên nhân. Lăng Việt không cần Lan Sinh phải đẹp, dù y có xấu xí tới mấy vẫn là người hắn yêu.

            Ban đầu chẳng ai để ý tới chuyện hắn yêu đương, cho tới khi có người phát hiện trong tủ hắn cất giữ một bộ y phục làm từ vải gấm cùng tơ lụa – bộ y phục mà Lan Sinh tặng hắn. Gặng hỏi hắn mãi, hắn mới nói chuyện hắn yêu một người nhà giàu.

– Lão nói ngươi đừng có mơ mộng nữa, người ta là tiểu thư con nhà giàu, chắc gì đã chịu khổ được với ngươi.

            Hắn im lặng nghe lão nhân gia làm vườn khuyên nhủ, lòng biết, tâm lại từ chối tuần theo. Y viết thư cho hắn hắn lại không biết đọc, y tặng hắn y phục hắn cũng không dám mặc. Đêm đó Lăng Việt lại mất ngủ nằm suy nghĩ, hắn nghĩ tới viễn cảnh y sẽ vì hắn nghèo khỏ mà trừ bỏ hắn. Rồi mộng thấy hắn cùng Lan Sinh về quê hắn sinh sống, hắn làm đồng, y giúp hắn chăm sóc nhà cửa, chăm sóc hắn như y đã từng làm. Hắn không biết mặt y, trong giấc mộng hắn chỉ mộng ra đôi mắt cười mang đầy vui vẻ, một đôi mắt to vô lo vô nghĩ.

            Lăng Việt sau giấc mộng người có chút u mê, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều quá thành thử làm gì cũng không chú ý lắm. Nhưng lúc đứng gác hắn nhận ra có kẻ nhìn mình.

            Cái phủ lớn của tên hoạn quan nằm ở kinh thành, hôm nay đón mấy tên mặt trắng nhỏ về phủ. Đám người làm vẫn gọi họ như vậy, đám nam kĩ được đón về phủ. Bọn hoạn quan tuy chẳng còn chức năng của nam nhân, lại thích nhất là hành hạ những nam nhân nguyên vẹn. Không ép được nam tử thường dân, bỏ chút bạc ra mua nam kĩ cũng coi như thỏa mãn được lòng tư.

            Trong cái đám mới về, có một kẻ cứ đứng nhìn hắn. Lăng Việt còn tưởng mình nhìn nhầm, nhưng ánh mắt y rõ ràng là hướng về phía mình, hai người nhìn thẳng vào nhau, lúc này thì giả làm sao được. Lăng Việt khẽ hắng giọng, hắn khó chịu ra mặt. Người nọ nhìn ra, cũng thôi không nhìn hắn nữa. Y bước vào cửa lớn.

            Mùa đông chớm tới, hắn ở kinh thành lo về nơi xa. Mấy người làm cùng hắn biết Lăng Việt tuy ở đây, tâm lại bay đi đâu mất rồi. Người ta chỉ biết thở dài dùm hắn, có kẻ mặc kệ, có người thương tâm hắn. Mấy người anh em nghe hắn muốn dẫn người ta đi trốn, lại cố gắng góp một chút bạc đem đưa cho Lăng Việt. Cứ mỗi lần cái túi tiền của hắn dầy thêm một chút, hắn lại thấy mình gần với Phương Lan Sinh. Mà mùa đông tới rồi, hắn khoan nói đến việc tới Phương phủ dắt người đi, trước tiên Lăng Việt muốn mua cho Lan Sinh một tấm áo choàng thật ấm để đáp lễ cho bộ y phục y tặng hắn, sau đó mới có thể đường hoàng tới gặp Lan Sinh. Nghĩ tới cũng đã hạnh phúc, mùa đông bỗng dưng ấm áp quá.

            Có hôm này, trời lạnh, hắn đổi ca gác liền chạy vào phòng sưởi tay cho ấm, ngồi cùng hắn còn có lão tứ cùng Định Thiên Sinh. Kẻ bình thời nói nhiều như Thiên Sinh hôm nay lại im ắng, gã cứ thở dài nhìn ra cửa sổ.

– Này Lăng Việt, xem ra tụi kia không qua nổi mùa đông rồi.

            Giọng gã có chút xót xa. Bất giác Lăng Việt lại nhớ tới người mà hắn gặp ở cửa, tên mặt trắng nhỏ có đôi mắt buồn. Tên câm – y bị câm – vốn rất đẹp. Y khả ái, da trắng, nhìn vẫn còn chút trẻ con, ngũ quan có thể nói là thanh tú. Tuy nhiên mắt của y buồn quá. Đám người làm cùng trêu rằng tên câm thích Lăng Việt, hắn cũng nghĩ là vậy. Nếu không tại sao y lại tặng cho hắn một miếng ngọc treo kiếm. Y cứ rón rén, lúc đút được cho hắn cái miếng ngọc bội tết dây đỏ, cũng cười rạng rỡ, lại nhìn như sắp khóc rồi chạy đi mất. Hắn không ghét bỏ người ta, chỉ tiếc lòng Lăng Việt vốn chỉ có Lan Sinh. Huống hồ tên câm lại là nam kĩ, thấp hơn kĩ nữ cả cái đầu đi. Lăng Việt tuy cũng làm người ở, cấp bậc có mấy khác biệt đâu, hắn cũng không muốn dính dáng tới loại người này.

            Cái miếng ngọc bội đó hắn đã vứt đi đâu mất rồi. Chỉ sợ giờ nó đang nằm lẳng lặng dưới hồ cá.

            Bọn họ gặp nhau có hai lần, sau đó chẳng ai nhìn thấy tên câm nữa.

            Ở phủ đệ bọn họ có một khu hậu viện luôn đóng kín cửa, tuy không khóa nhưng lại chẳng có ai dám vào. Ở đó trồng rất nhiều hoa quỳnh, mùi hoa quỳnh vào ban đêm thơm tới nao lòng, nhưng chỗ chỉ có tử khí lấy ai muốn tới thưởng hoa. Trong hậu viện kín cửa cao tường có một cái giếng, trong giếng chẳng biết có bao nhiêu người chết rồi.

            Lăng Việt hít mũi, ánh mắt có chút cay cay. Là hắn lại nhớ tới Lan Sinh. Nhớ tới y thiện lương trong sáng, nhớ tới tưởng tượng của mình về một đôi mắt cười cong vút thật to, vô lo vô nghĩ. Hắn nghĩ như vậy để giữ lòng mình thanh tịnh. Hắn, Thiên Sinh cùng hai người nữa đều đã tới cái hậu viện nọ, thực chat là để giết người, họ vẫn gọi nó là hóa kiếp.

            Hỏi thử xem, một tháng bị đám hoạn quan hành hạ bằng đủ thứ dụng cụ, bị nhốt trong phòng kín, còn nhiều thứ hắn cùng đám người làm chẳng tưởng tượng ra nổi, mấy ai qua được. Những người qua được cũng tàn phai nhan sắc,, tâm thần bất loạn. Tên hoạn quan còn lo bọn họ biết quá nhiều, bọn hắn đành vì họ mà hóa kiếp. Mấy tên mặt trắng nhỏ hẳn còn tưởng chịu đựng một thời gian với thái giám thì sẽ được tự do,, còn có tiền, đâu ai còn sống nổi mà nói cho bọn họ không phải như vậy đâu. Đây là tử huyệt, một tử huyệt mà bọ họ có muốn tránh cũng không nổi.

            Hôm nay giết ba tên. Một tên đã bị đánh què chân, muốn cà nhắc cũng không còn sức. Hai trong số ba người cứ mãi hỏi bọn họ đang đi đâu, kẻ còn lại là kẻ câm, y tất nhiên chẳng nói gì. Lăng Việt không nhận ra người nam kĩ xinh xắn hồi trước nữa, nhìn y hốc hác trong lớp lý y mỏng dính, cổ tay xước tới đáng thương, vết thương mới chồng lên vết thương cũ. Dù sao cũng từng là người có lòng với mình, Lăng Việt tự dưng không dám nhìn y nhiều, lòng dậy lên cỗ đau xót. Hắn tự nhủ tí nữa nên dứt khoát một chút, để y đi không đau đớn.

            Tên câm cước bộ rất chậm, y cúi đầu cam chịu mà bước từng bước, cái xích dưới chân y cứ kêu leng keng. Cho tới khi bọn hắn gần tới hậu viện, tuyết bỗng rơi. Lăng Việt có thể ngửi thấy mùi hoa quỳnh nở trong đêm, mùa đông không còn hoa, nhưng hương hoa nơi đây quá rực rỡ, nó thấm vào đất, vào tường, vào thân xác của những kẻ vô tội. Hắn nhìn một chút người phía trước, tên câm đứng yên mặc cho tuyết rơi đầy trên mái tóc xác xơ của y. Y khẽ cười, bàn tay chỉ còn lại ba ngón tay nâng nhẹ lên không trung đón tuyết. Y câm, hắn lại nhìn y cười, dường như hắn nghe được cả tiếng khúc khích êm tai xa vẳng. Bọn họ bị bỏ lại phía sau một đoạn, người khác chắc đã tới bên cái giếng. Hắn và kẻ câm còn nán lại ở vườn hoa quỳnh chỉ còn trơ trọi cành. Hắn ngây người nhìn y cười, y ngây người ngắm tuyết rơi

            Tiếng gào thét làm hắn giật mình, Lăng Việt chưa kịp định thần, hắn liền thấy có thân ảnh chắn trước mặt mình. Đám người Thiên Sinh chạy ra cũng là lúc tiếng thét dừng hẳn.

– Nguy hiểm quá- gã nói, chỉ người bên cạnh – Chú mày thấy chưa, lần sau cầm kiếm cho chắc tay, không thì nằm đó không phải mấy tên ẻo lả mà chính là xác của chú đấy.

            Thiên Sinh nhìn Lăng Việt đỡ người giúp hắn ăn chọn một kiếm chí mạng, gã bỗng nhận thấy người nọ quen mặt, ánh mắt gã trầm xuống hẳn. Cũng không còn việc gì, hắn kéo hai kẻ kia đi mất, chỉ còn lại Lăng Việt lúng túng với người trong lòng. Kẻ câm cười cười nhìn hắn, miệng y chỉ có máu.

– Cám…cám ơn.

            Hắn nói đoạn, muốn giơ kiếm lên giúp người trong lòng mình mau chóng siêu thoát, y lại dùng bàn tay khổ sở của mình che mắt hắn lại. Y rướn người, khẽ thì thào, kẻ sắp chết, giọng thế nào lại rõ như ban ngày. Không phải giọng y rõ, cũng là Lăng Việt đã nghe quá quen tai, hắn nghe rõ từng chữ.

– Kiếp sau…kiếp sau ta sẽ là Phương…Phương thiếu gia…ngươi nhất định phải tìm ta…kiếp này…kiếp này…Phương Lan Sinh…Lan Sinh…

            Kẻ câm hóa ra lại không câm. Kẻ không câm lấy trong ngực mình ngọc bội treo kiếm, lại thấy nó bị máu y làm vấy bẩn, y mếu máo muốn khóc xin lỗi hắn, lại chỉ kịp nấc lên một tiếng rồi chết.

            Lan Sinh không còn khóc được nữa, y đã không cần khóc nữa. Lần này nước mắt lã chã rơi, tiếng gào thét điếng người, là của Lăng Việt khóc cho y. Hắn đành khóc hộ y một lần này vậy.

 

 

 

Chẩm thụ đích trụ giá đầu sai na biên quái

_Thần trí đảo điên làm sao hồi tỉnh được đây_

Nhân ngôn hối thành sầu hải tân toan nan nhai

_Lời người nói hóa thành biển sầu cay đắng khó vượt qua_

Thiên cấp đích khổ cấp đích tai đô bất quái

_Trời khiến ta sầu khổ tai ương cũng không oán_

Thiên bất cai vạn bất cai phương hoa phạ cô đan

_Trời không quản nhân sinh thảo mộc, “Hoa” chỉ sợ cô đơn_

Lâm hoa nhi tạ liễu liên tâm dã mai

_Thương thay một đóa hoa tàn, lòng tàn theo hoa_

Tha nhật xuân yến quy lai thân hà tại

_Ngày xuân yến lại trở về, hỡi người nơi nao?_

 

Hồng Ngọc tự dưng cất tiếng hát, hôm nay tuyết rơi, vắng khách nhân, có chút rảnh rỗi, nàng bỗng cảm thấy mình phải hát gì đó cho khuây khỏa. Chẳng hiểu tại sao nàng lại nhớ tới Lan Sinh, nhớ tới bức thư nàng viết dùm cho y. Một bức Lan Sinh tự tay viết, một bức thư tình nàng viết, y chê chữ mình xấu, nhất định mang bức của nàng tới cho tên đạo sĩ. Giờ này liệu y có gặp được người trong mộng, có được hạnh phúc không. Từ hồi y được phủ nào đó ở kinh thành mua về liền bặt vô âm tín. Hồng Ngọc khẽ cười, có khi trốn được rồi, có khi được trả tự do, có khi là tin tốt.

            Bỗng có cơn gió lớn thổi tung cửa sổ, Hồng Ngọc thấy chỗ giấy cùng thư từ bay, không khỏi hốt hoảng muốn nhặt lại thì đã muộn. Lá thư của Phương Lan Sinh theo cơn gió bay xuống mặt đường lớn, mấy cố xe kéo đi qua, tới chút dấu tích cũng chẳng còn.

Hết


	3. chap 3(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khoan hẵng đọc.  
> hì hì. Thật sự mị chỉ muốn kết nó tại đây.  
> Nhưng nó thật sự có một cái kết thúc khác.  
> Nếu muốn thì cmt hay kudo một cái ( khách vào đọc k cần tài khaorn cũng có thể kudo) Chệ sẵn sàng tung cái kết kia ra.  
> Vì cái kết kia.....ây cha. Nó sẽ lái câu chuyện sang phía khác.  
> ây cha......
> 
>  
> 
> Còn nữa, mọi người sau khi đọc xong cái "Đạo sĩ hạ sơn" này liệu có nhận ra cái tâm tư e đặt trong nó không ta? Chệ sẵn sàng chia sẻ.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> last. Đừng đọc nó như một chuyện tình. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Đợi hết cái end kia mới các lên WP mới được.

 

 

 

[Ly Tư - Hoắc Tôn](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Ly-Tu-Hoac-Ton/IWB70B79.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chuyện thứ ba

Đạo sĩ hạ sơn

            Có đạo sĩ hạ sơn xuống núi, muốn hành thiện tích đức, cũng muốn kiếm một chút tiền.

            Người ngoài nghe tới ba chữ Thiên Dung Thành đều chỉ biết thở dài ngao ngán. Một thời hưng thịnh là vậy, giờ lại chỉ còn bại hoại và tang hoang. Thiên Dung Thành vốn là chốn tu đạo, trước đó có bao nhiêu người đắc đạo thành tiên, có bao nhiêu điển tích tươi đẹp cũng đều từ chốn này mà ra. Rồi cái gì cũng phải đi xuống con dốc, Thiên Dung Thành bị chính những đệ tử sau này lấy danh tiếng làm mồi kiếm cơm mà trở nên rẻ rúng, dần dần cũng chẳng còn ai tin vào mấy thứ tiên nhân đó nữa. Thế nên, người ta chỉ có thể thở dài cho một thời đã qua, Thiên Dung Thành bây giờ chỉ còn lại tàn tích, một đạo quán nhỏ nghèo nàn.

            Định Ẩn là đại đệ tử, hắn mồ côi, được một lão đạo sĩ nhặt về nuôi, hắn vốn không có quyền được chọn mình có tu tiên tu đạo gì hay không. Từ bé hắn đã là đạo sĩ. Đạo sĩ ở đâu không nói, đạo sĩ Thiên Dung Thành chỉ có nước chết đói nếu không xuống núi giúp dân làm việc, lập tế đàn làm phép. May mắn lắm thì giúp dân trừ yêu, thoát khỏi cái danh đạo sĩ miệng.

Ấy là chuyện may mắn, Định Ẩn từ bé tới lớn chưa bao giờ gặp qua yêu quái, tới cả sư phụ hắn còn lắc đầu ngao ngán thán rằng tới bao giờ mới ngóc đầu lên nổi. Lần này hạ sơn, sư phụ nói rằng muốn hắn biết qua chút sự đời này nọ, sau này tập trung tu đạo. Nhưng Định Ẩn lại còn không biết rằng người không muốn mang thêm một gánh nặng cơm áo là hắn sao. Sư phụ hắn có tuổi rồi, không thể cứ nay đây mai đó đi làm phép chúc phúc cho mấy đứa trẻ mới sinh nữa. Hắn đã lớn, dù sao tự mình kiếm kế sinh nhai cũng là tất yếu.

Định Ẩn là kẻ ngốc. Hắn suy nghĩ rất đơn thuần, cũng dễ tin người, vì vậy nói hắn lấy việc làm đạo sĩ mà kiếm việc, hắn lại đi làm mấy việc dùng sức nhiều hơn là dùng cái đầu. Định Ẩn rất khỏe, hắn bị người ta lừa hết tiền cũng không lo chết đói. Mà kẻ ngốc cũng có cái phước của kẻ ngốc, không biết hắn lăn lốc như thế nào, hai tháng trước hắn mới từ Thiên Dung Thành trên núi Côn Luân mà giờ đã đặt chân lên Cầm Xuyên trấn.

Hai nơi tuy chẳng xa nhau là bao, nhưng hắn đã mất hơn một tháng ở khách điếm làm công mới có tiền tiếp tục con đường xuống núi du ngoạn.

Cầm Xuyên trấn là một trấn nhỏ khá phồn thịnh nằm ở phía Nam. Mùa hè hơi nóng một chút, nhưng Xuân Thu dễ chịu, Đông lại không lạnh gắt. Có một nhánh nhỏ của con sông chảy qua, nghe nói là liên quan tới điển tích rất đẹp. Người ta xây một cái kênh dẫn nước xuyên khắp trấn, còn cả những cây cầu nhỏ vắt ở đây ở đó. Những tán dương sỉ xanh ngắt, người dân cười nói qua lại, quầy hàng với đủ thứ xanh đỏ đẹp mắt. Cầm Xuyên trông gần có vẻ chẳng bằng phố xá lớn, nhưng nhìn xa xa nó lại nhỏ xinh y hệt một bức tranh phong tình vạn chủng.

Đáng tiếc Định Ẩn giờ đâu còn tâm trí nào mà ngắm cảnh trước mắt mình. Đã mấy ngày nay hắn chưa có chút gì vào bụng. Nguyên nhân cũng là vì tiền hắn bị người ta lừa mất, lừa thế nào, xin được kể sau. Hắn đói, mất sức, Định Ẩn lại không có ý định ngồi im một chỗ mà vừa nghỉ ngơi vừa vỗ về cái bụng khó chịu của mình. Hắn cứ bước rồi lại bước, trong đầu hắn chỉ muốn tìm được chỗ nào đó thuê hắn, và hắn lại làm, hắn sẽ lại có cơm ăn.

Lại nói, kẻ ngốc như hắn rất hay gặp may, hắn cứ đi như thế cho tới khi gặp được một đám đông. Người người chen nhau trước cổng bên của một phủ lớn, thanh niên trai tráng cũng có, người già có, trẻ nhỏ cũng không thiếu mấy đứa mười hai mười ba đầu chỉ mới cao tới nách người phía trước. Nghĩ bụng, hắn cũng ngoan ngoãn chạy tới hỏi chuyện. Vị bá bá mặc áo nâu nói cho hắn biết.

\- Hôm nay Phương phủ tuyển gia đinh. Ngươi chắc mới tới nên không biết, gia đinh làm trong Phương phủ lương rất cao, chủ nhân lại là người tốt, chúng ta tới cũng là muốn chen một chân người ở.

\- Vậy ai cũng có thể tham gia à bá bá?

            Vị bá bá áo vải nhìn hắn một hồi, gật gật, rồi lại lắc lắc, Định Ẩn nhìn vậy thì cười cười. Có lẽ bá cũng biết hắn ngu ngơ, bá bá nọ nhìn mấy chỗ rách chẳng kịp vá lại của bộ y phục cũ của hắn thấy thương, nên nói tiếp thế này.

\- Xem qua thì ngươi cũng được đấy. Nhưng ngươi nhìn xem, bọn họ đứng xếp hàng chen nhau cả một đống, chúng ta chen không lại đâu. Hay là ta chỉ ngươi đi xuống kia rẽ phải, có tiệm gạo đang tuyển người vác gạo mấy ngày. Ngươi tới làm ba bốn ngày cũng có chút tiền.

            Lão bá nói xong rồi thôi. Có lẽ lời bá nói là thật, họ chẳng chen nổi với đám người đang xếp hàng phía trước. Lão bá khoác tay, thở dài một hơi rồi đi biệt, để lại Định Ẩn chỉ biết ngây ngốc đứng một chỗ.

            Định Ẩn nhìn đoàn người đang xếp hàng, cũng ngao ngán học bá bá áo vải, thở dài rồi đi. Hắn đi theo hướng dẫn của vị lão bá, quả thực tìm được một tiệm gạo khá lớn. Chỉ tiếc tới nơi thì người ta cũng đã tuyển xong.

            Sau đó, hắn tìm được việc. Một vị lão gia tới mua gạo mướn hắn về phủ mình làm công.

\- Ta là Phương Lan Sinh, tên ngươi là gì?

            Vị Phương lão gia thoạt nhìn rất trẻ, vẻ ngoài hiền lành, có phần thanh tú. Nếu nói miêu tả một vị lão gia thanh tú là có điểm thất lễ, nhưng Định Ẩn cũng chẳng thể tìm được câu nào hay hơn để miêu tả. Y có đôi mắt như cánh anh đào, đôi môi cong, đường vân môi rất đẹp, gương mặt trái xoan và lông mày thanh mảnh. Y khá cao, chỉ thấp hơn kẻ vốn cao to như Định Ẩn một chút mà thôi, nhưng kể cả y phục y mang có rộng tới cỡ nào, người ta vẫn nhìn ra người y cao nhưng nhỏ. Phương Lan Sinh toát ra khí phái của gia đình thư hương, là thư sinh đọc sách. Chỉ có điều, qua cách nói chuyện với trưởng quầy gạo, người ta nhìn ngay ra y là dân lái thương, lời nói rất sắc, trả giá ngọt. Y chỉ hơn con buôn khác ở cái khí chất mà thôi.

            Định Ẩn đi theo vị Phương lão gia về nhà y, đi tới cửa lớn hắn mới ngớ người ra. Thì ra vị Phương lão gia này chính là người trong Phương phủ còn đang tuyển gia nhân kia. Định Ẩn lần này đi một vòng, lại có thể gặp vận may lớn.

            Quản gia xếp hắn theo hầu Phương lão gia, hắn cứ từ chối mãi. Hắn tuy có khỏe, trước giờ lại chỉ quen làm việc nặng chứ có hầu hạ riêng cho ai bao giờ. Việc này chẳng phải đều của mấy nha hoàn hay sao? Định Ẩn thầm nghĩ, hắn bất mãn, nhưng hắn không có nói ra, hắn chỉ lầm lì lắc đầu.

\- Ta không biết nên nói ngươi ngốc hay không hiểu chuyện nữa. Hầu hạ bên cạnh lão gia thì không phải làm việc nặng, lại hưởng lương cao hơn nơi khác. Mà cái này là chính lão gia chỉ định, ngươi có tránh cũng tránh không được. Nếu không muốn thì ngươi có thể ra phủ tìm việc khác, lúc đó chết đói thì ta cũng chịu, không cứu nổi ngươi.

            Hắn được xếp tại một phòng gần với phòng của lão gia, có gì dễ nghe lão gia phân phó. Phương lão gia thích đọc phật pháp, nghe nói phụ thân y là người tu phật, để lại y là con trai độc tôn cai quản nghiệp Phương gia. Trên y còn có bốn tỷ tỷ đều đã lấy chồng nơi xa, phụ mẫu cũng biệt tăm không thấy. Y có một nương tử và một nhi nữ sáu tuổi. Phương Lan Sinh xây cho mình một biệt viện ở phía tây, sáng y ở bên ngoài lo sự vụ, trưa đều về ăn cơm với nương tử và con cái, chiều bồi họ chơi cho tới tối thì lại về biệt viện để ngủ. Y không ngủ cũng Phương phu nhân tuy nhìn qua gia đình họ thì chẳng có vẻ gì là rạn nứt.

            Ở cùng y mấy ngày, Định Ẩn thắc mắc không thôi. Có lần hắn đem chuyện này hỏi gia nhân khác trong phủ, họ cũng rất vui vẻ kể chuyện cho hắn nghe.

\- Ngươi mới tới nên không biết, Phương phu nhân sức khỏe rất yếu, hay sinh bệnh nên lão gia mới ra ở riêng. Ngươi có nhìn thấy phật đường ở biệt viện chưa? Lão gia hay tới đó để niệm kinh phật một mình cầu phúc cho phu nhân. Lão gia thực tâm rất yêu phu nhân nhà chúng ta.

            Định Ẩn gật gù, sau đó lại tiếp tục cầm chổi quét tước sân vườn.

            Công việc của hắn không có mấy phần, đều là những việc đơn giản. Dọn dẹp khu biệt viện cũng đã có nữ nha hoàn lo, thi thoảng hắn có giúp mấy nàng bê đồ hay quét tước sân lớn mà thôi. Phương Lan Sinh để hắn đi theo bên mình, lúc thì giúp mang sổ sách, mài mực, khi thì đi theo y tới thương phường để xem hàng hóa. Cũng được một tuần, trong một lần hắn còn đang vụng về xoay con ki mài mực, Phương Lan Sinh bỗng dưng ngừng viết, nhìn sang hắn rồi hỏi.

\- Định Ẩn, nếu ta nhìn không lầm, ngươi là người học võ phải không?

            Hắn không biết tại sao y hỏi vậy, nhưng hắn cũng gật đầu. Coi như biết một chút công phu đơn giản thôi. Định Ẩn thấy Phương lão gia khẽ cười, ánh mắt y cong cong trông thực đẹp, hắn ngây ngốc một chút. Y lại nói

\- Ta từ bé chỉ đọc sách luyện chữ, chưa từng thấy qua người ta đánh võ. Hay là giờ ta cũng đang rảnh, ngươi đánh cho ta xem một bộ quyền được không?

            Định Ẩn ngãi đầu, hắn cũng không muốn từ chối gì, hơn nữa Phương Lan Sinh là chủ nhân, y không phải chủ nhân nếu muốn xem đánh quyền Định Ẩn cũng sẵn sàng thôi.

\- Chỉ sợ lão gia chê ta vụng. Ta cũng chỉ biết một chút mà thôi.

            Hắn cùng Phương Lan Sinh đi ra sân lớn, lúc đó cũng chẳng còn ai. Phương lão gia ngồi trên bậc thềm, hai chân co lên rồi để hai tay khoanh lại trên đầu gối, gối đầu lên đó, nghiêng nghiêng nhìn hắn. Tự dưng, Định Ẩn có chút xôn xao, đường quyền đánh ra không giống bình thường, có chút phô diễn. Hắn không biết liệu Phương lão gia có biết hay không, nhưng nhìn y cười ra chiều thích thú lắm.

            Lan Sinh không tính là nhỏ nhắn, nhưng đối với Định Ẩn mấy nay như hộ pháp bên cạnh, Lan Sinh rất “đáng yêu”. Mà nét “đáng yêu” đó chỉ có khi nào hai người ở cùng nhau, hắn mới nhận ra. Mấy lần đầu hắn còn tự mắng mình nghĩ quẩn, sau này thành thói, hắn cư nhiên coi việc mình nghĩ chủ nhân “đáng yêu” là bí mật nhỏ của riêng hắn.

            Như bây giờ hắn thấy y bị mấy quyền cước cơ bản của mình chọc cho cười, Định Ẩn vui tới nở lỗ mũi. Hắn ngại ngùng ngãi đầu, không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, lúc đó thì Lan Sinh liền đứng dậy rồi đi về phía hắn. Y hỏi hắn có thể dạy y chút quyền pháp được hay không.

\- Ta vẫn luôn muốn học một chút để nâng cao sức khỏe mà không có thời gian. Vả lại trước giờ ta tiếp xúc qua không thư hương cũng là dân buôn bán. Nay có ngươi ở đây, nhân tiện ta cũng muốn học hỏi một chút.

\- Lão gia, người muốn học thì cũng được thôi. Nhưng học võ thường học từ lúc còn nhỏ, ta chỉ e nếu bây giờ mới bắt đầu học thì có hơi khó.

            Định Ẩn ái ngại nhìn Lan Sinh. Nhìn y rất trẻ, nhưng cũng đã hai tám, hai chín. Huống gì học võ phải dựa vào lúc độ tuổi nhỏ mà luyện thì mới dễ uốn. Xương cốt của người thành niên đều đã cứng cáp, đêu thể uốn được nữa. Phương Lan Sinh nghe vậy cũng chỉ cười cười.

\- Ta chỉ học mấy thứ căn bản, chứ không học vào cao siêu hay để tỉ thí. Ta nghĩ ta học được, ngươi đừng lo.

            Nếu Lan Sinh đã nói tới vậy, hắn cũng không ngại mà dạy y. Nhưng thời tiết vào hè, mặt trời chiếu khá chói, những tán lá xanh rì dường như cũng không giữ nổi cái ánh nắng gat gắt chiếu vào người bọn họ. Tuy đã chọn chỗ tập ở dưới tán cây lớn, Định Ẩn cùng Lan Sinh tránh không được cái nóng. Hắn thì đã quen với khổ, chỉ có y mới đứng tấn được chưa tới nửa canh giờ đã thấy hai chân mỏi nhừ, đầu lấm tấm mồ hôi. Định Ẩn thấy không ổn, hắn muốn lại gần khuyên Phương lão gia hãy nghỉ ngơi một lát thì liền thấy y loạng choạng đã muốn ngã. May mắn thay Định Ẩn nhanh tay, nếu không Lan Sinh quả thật đã ngã xuống đất rồi.

            Dường như việc mệt mỏi cũng chẳng làm y mất hứng, Định Ẩn dìu y vào thư phòng ngồi, y còn sáng khoái mà cười mãi.

\- Quả nhiên ta rất yếu, mới đứng tấn có một chút hai chân đã mỏi nhừ. Sau này còn cần ngươi giúp đỡ nhiều rồi.

            Định Ẩn lắc đầu, khách sáo nói không có gì , sau đó hắn nhớ ra vì là mùa hè, trong phòng chủ nhân ở Phương phủ thường để một chậu nước mát, hắn liền chạy đi bê tới tính cho Lan Sinh hạ bớt nhiệt.

\- Năm nay ngươi bao nhiêu rồi?

\- Năm nay ta mười chín.

\- Vậy là kém ta mười tuổi.

            Phương Lan Sinh dùng khăn lau mặt, rồi y vén tay áo, đặt cẳng tay mình vào chậu nước.

\- May thật, chậu nước đủ lớn.

Lan Sinh hạ nhiệt, thì Định Ẩn lại sinh hỏa. Hắn cứ chăm chú mãi đôi tay trắng nõn, da thịt rõ ràng nằm dưới làn nước được ánh mặt trời chiếu vào. Chúng cứ lấp lánh, óng ánh, trông đẹp mắt lạ. Mà với người chưa từng nhìn thấy da thịt nữ nhân như Định Ẩn, hắn thấy nếu nữ nhân có thể được như Phương Lan Sinh thì thật tốt biết mấy.

Dần dà, suy nghĩ đó của hắn trở thành tham luyến. Định Ẩn biết việc làm của mình là sai, hắn lại không dừng được. Mỗi khi mài mực, hắn sẽ lại ngắm gương mặt nghiêng nghiêng của Lan Sinh. Mỗi lần phải ra ngoài, hắn chú ý bảo hộ Lan Sinh, không để vì đông người mà người ta đụng phải y. Hắn sẽ còn mong tới lúc có thể dạy y học võ, ở gần và ngửi được mùi thơm nhẹ từ túi hương mà y hay mang. Những lúc Lan Sinh ngồi ăn cơm cùng nương tử và nhi nữ, hắn thấy lòng mình khó chịu vô cùng. Hắn không giỏi giấu giếm cảm xúc, nếu hắn mở miệng thì hắn sẽ nói ra lời không hay, vì thế hắn sẽ im lặng để cho cơn khó chịu tự lắng đi.

Hành động kì lạ của hắn có người biết, họ cũng không dám nói. Phương Lan Sinh còn chưa bài xích, họ không thể nói mấy chuyện không tốt thế này trước mặt chủ tử.

            Cứ vậy mà cũng đã trôi qua hơn một tháng hè. Một hôm nọ trời chuyển mưa lớn, Phương lão gia vì thế ở lỳ trong thư phòng đọc sách, Định Ẩn vẫn như thường lệ đứng ở bên cạnh y. Tới giờ cơm trưa, hắn có nhắc nhở y, nếu như bình thường y sẽ lên nhà chính dùng cơm với Phương phu nhân, tiếc là hôm nay mưa to, Lan Sinh gọi người trực tiếp dọn cơm ở thư phòng cho mình. Y còn dặn dò tiểu hầu chuẩn bị một cặp bát và hai đôi đũa. Lúc y ngồi xuống cũng chưa kịp đụng vào thứ gì, đợi cho người hầu lui ra hết, Lan Sinh quay ra đằng sau, nhìn Định Ẩn nãy giờ vẫn hộ đằng sau mình.

\- Ngươi cũng ngồi xuống ăn cùng đi.

            Lan Sinh chắc hẳn đã làm Định Ẩn bất ngờ. Hắn còn đang lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài cửa, giờ thì hoàn toàn nhìn xuống Phương Lan Sinh.

\- Mau lên nào, ngồi xuống dùng bữa cùng ta.

            Lan Sinh nhắc lại, bàn tay y khẽ vỗ lên cái ghế bên cạnh mình. Định Ẩn gật đầu, nghe lời y mà ngồi xuống dùng cơm. Họ chỉ đơn giản là ăn cơm trong im lặng. Cho tới khi Lan Sinh bỗng gắp miếng đùi gà nọ, để vào bát Định Ẩn, tiếp đó y lại cúi đầu ăn. Định Ẩn ngỡ như mình đã hoa mắt, dường như chỉ một thoáng vừa rồi hắn còn thấy y đỏ mặt. Mà chỉ là một thoáng, sau đó mọi chuyện lại lặng lẽ diễn ra như nó vốn có.

            Nhưng chỉ hai ba ngày sau, trời vẫn còn se se sau mấy cơn mưa, thì Định Ẩn đã xác định hắn không có hoa mắt. Vì Lan Sinh tặng cho hắn mấy bộ quần áo, tất cả đều được làm bằng vải tốt, vừa vặn tới lạ, màu sắc chủ đạo rất thanh đạm. Trong phòng hắn chỉ có hai người, Phương Lan Sinh tự mình mang qua. Hắn mặc thử một bộ đồ, liền thấy ánh mắt y nhìn hắn có chút ngây dại. Nếu y ngạc nhiên, hắn hẳn sẽ thấy đó là bình thường, vì chính hắn nhìn mình ăn mặc chỉnh tề trong cái gương đồng để ở trên bàn gỗ còn bất ngờ. Mà mắt y cứ nhìn hắn, loại ánh nhìn hắn chưa thấy bao giờ. Phương lão gia khẽ mỉm cười.

\- Ta chỉ đặt may đại mấy bộ đồ để sau này có đi gặp khách, ngươi ăn mặc chỉnh tề cũng là chuyện tốt. Vậy mà ngươi xem, ngươi mặc lên trông đẹp mắt thật.

            Phương lão gia đứng dậy khỏi ghế, y tới gần hắn, kéo tay, để hắn ngồi trên ghế , trước gương đồng.

\- Nào, để ta buộc lại tóc cho ngươi.

            Y khẽ tháo tóc hắn, dùng chiếc lược gỗ nhẹ nhàng chải đầu. Động tác của y rất thành thục. Lan Sinh lấy dải lụa buộc gọn lại cho hắn, còn tém gọn phần lưu hải ở phía trước mặt Định Ẩn. Hắn trông khác hẳn. Động tác của Phương lão gia làm hắn thả lỏng rất nhiều. Định Ẩn khẽ tưởng tượng nếu như sáng nào cũng được y chải đầu, hay bàn tay y sẽ vòng qua cổ hắn, sau đó hắn sẽ bắt lấy nó, và đặt lên mu bàn tay ấy một nụ hôn.

            Định Ẩn nhận ra Phương Lan Sinh cũng cao hứng, y nhìn hắn mãi. Định Ẩn vẫn còn đắm chìm trong ánh mắt ngập ngừng của y.

            Định Ẩn tuy là kẻ ngốc, nhưng hắn nhận ra dường như Phương lão gia không đối đãi với hắn giống các gia nhân khác. Lượng công việc của hắn ít người bình thường đã đành, hằng ngày cũng chỉ có mình hắn ở cạnh y. Hắn đã có hỏi qua, người làm đều nói trước Phương lão gia cũng có một thư đồng đi theo hầu, tiếc là sau này cậu ta mắc bạo bệnh, xin nghỉ, chẳng ai biết cậu ta giờ đã đi đâu. Nhưng kể cả với thư đồng cũ Phương lão gia cũng rất giữ khoảng cách, chỉ có Định Ẩn là kẻ duy nhất được lão gia cho phép vào thư phòng cùng người đọc sách, duyệt sổ.

            Đầu tiên thì hắn ngờ ngợ đó là do hắn sinh tướng tá được mắt, lúc hắn đi làm công cho người ta cũng được mấy cô nương cho cái này cái nọ. Mà Phương lão gia là nam nhân, không thể lấy chuyện đấy ra so sánh được. Hôm nay ngài lại đích thân mang áo, chải đầu cho hắn, tự dưng lòng hắn cũng sẽ sinh ra nghĩ ngợi. Hắn biết Lan Sinh đối với hắn là có ám muội. Chỉ không biết được ám muội kia là có bao nhiêu nhiều, có bao nhiêu ít. Liệu đã đủ để hắn có thể một lần ôm y vào lòng hay chưa? Hay họ sẽ mãi cứ là chủ tớ như vậy.

            Hắn cũng chẳng cần đợi lâu lắm, vào một ngày cuối hè thì hắn có câu trả lời cho riêng mình.

            Phương lão gia như thường lệ cùng hắn luyện võ. Hắn đánh quyền, y học theo. Tư chất học võ của Lan Sinh kém, y học thuộc tuy nhanh nhưng đánh thế nào nhìn cũng chỉ như múa máy vài cái mà thôi. Luyện tới nửa buổi trời, mồ hôi cũng nhễ nhại mà chính Lan Sinh còn nản lòng lắc đầu.

\- Phương lão gia, mai chúng ta hãy tập tiếp, giờ nên đi nghỉ đi thôi. Đợi tối nữa còn tập sẽ không kịp giờ cơm.

            Phương Lan Sinh gật đầu, y đưa hai tay lên, để mặc Định Ẩn tới cõng y vào thư phòng. Những lúc không có ai trừ họ, Lan Sinh vẫn kì lạ như vậy.

\- Ta muốn đi tắm, ngươi chuẩn bị nước đi.

\- Không gọi nha hoàn sao?

\- Mình ngươi là đủ.

            Định Ẩn gật đầu, hắn một mình chuẩn bị nước tắm cho Lan Sinh. Trời tuy cuối hè nhưng hơi nóng vẫn còn, không cần chuẩn bị nước ấm nên hắn rất nhanh đã liền chuẩn bị xong. Hắn tới nói cho y biết rồi quay lưng muốn rời đi. Phương lão gia lại gọi với lại.

\- Quần áo ta để ở rương, lấy bộ màu lam nhạt. Cầm đồ đứng đợi ở sau màn trướng.

            Hắn làm theo. Ở đằng sau tấm màn, sau lưng hắn, Lan Sinh còn đang tắm. Hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng từng lớp vải một rời khỏi cơ thể y, tiếng y bước vào trong nước vang lên lang tang. Rồi mùi của tinh dầu ngập vào não hắn, mùi hương dễ chịu hắn vẫn ngửi thấy trên người Lan Sinh. Cách nhau một lớp trướng vải, vậy mà hắn vẫn thấy người mình nóng ran, hắn thấy cứ như họ chẳng có gì ngăn trở, rồi cảnh Lan Sinh đang tắm cứ vậy mà trần thật trước mắt hắn. Định Ẩn nhắm mắt, mà hắn càng nhắm chặt, mọi giác quan của hắn càng trở nên nhạy bén hơn. Cho tới lúc hắn nghe được tiếng y bước ra khỏi bồn tắm, rồi hắn cảm nhận được có cỗ cơ thể ấm áp ở đằng sau. Cơ thể đó khẽ dựa vào lưng hắn, bàn tay vòng qua eo ôm hắn rất chặt.

            Định Ẩn sợ hãi mà mở mắt, hắn nhìn xuống đôi cánh tay đang ôm mình. Không quá nhỏ như nữ nhân, nhưng trắng trẻo, mịn màng từa tựa. Dưới lớp ánh sáng cứ mờ mịt của căn phòng đóng kín cửa sổ, làn da y ánh lên như cái hôm hắn nhìn thấy nó ngập trong nước, xinh đẹp và ngọt ngào. Nếu như hắn không phải đang cầm quần áo của y trong tay, hắn đã chẳng ngại ngần vuốt ve nó một chút. Nhưng giờ hắn đang cầm quần áo của y trong tay, vì thế hắn chẳng thể nghĩ gì hơn.

\- Phương lão gia, người mau mặc đồ, sẽ nhiễm phong hàn.

            Hắn để đồ ở cái bàn bên cạnh rồi đi thẳng. Suốt lúc đó Định Ẩn đã không hề quay đầu lại.

            Đêm ấy hắn hối hận vô cùng. Ngày rằm nên trăng rất sáng, hắn cũng không biết là do trăng sáng, hay là do hắn lo nghĩ chuyện ban chiều mà mất ngủ. Hắn cứ nghĩ mãi, nhắm mắt vào thì hắn sẽ lại tự mình tưởng tượng ra nhiều cái nếu như. Nếu như hắn quay đầu lại, cơ thể Lan Sinh trông ra làm sao. Mà hắn giật mình mở mắt, Định Ẩn sẽ lại bắt gặt ánh trăng mà so sánh làn da y dường như trong lành và dịu êm như ánh sáng nhàn nhạt này. Thế là hắn hối hận. Hắn nghĩ, nếu như y đã ra ý với hắn như vậy, tại sao hắn lại từ chối.

Thật ra hắn ngại y là Phương lão gia, đã có thê tử, có nhi nữ. Hắn sợ nếu như hắn chót yêu y quá nhiều, lúc đó dứt không ra được thì phải biết làm sao.

            Nhưng Định Ẩn là kẻ rất chân thật, hắn cũng không muốn y nghĩ rằng hắn cự tuyệt mình. Phương lão gia cũng chỉ là Phương Lan Sinh, mà Lan Sinh thì đối với hắn tốt như vậy, dịu dàng như vậy. Từ tấm bé, hắn mới lần đầu được người ta dịu dàng với mình như Lan Sinh, còn chủ động tiếp cận hắn như Lan Sinh. Hôm nay hắn làm thế này, là có tội với y rất nhiều. Nghĩ một hồi, Định Ẩn ngồi hẳn dậy. Hắn quyết đi tìm Lan Sinh, hắn nói cho y rõ, rồi y sẽ hiểu cho hắn. Lan Sinh là người thông minh, y hẳn sẽ biết làm thế nào cho đúng.

            Tuy vậy, hắn tới gõ cửa phòng y, gọi mãi thì chẳng có ai trả lời. Hay là y đã không muốn gặp hắn rồi. Lúc hắn khẽ nhòm qua khe cửa liền chỉ thấy cả căn phòng tĩnh lặng. Định Ẩn thất thần.

\- Đêm nay qua với nương tử rồi sao?

            Định Ẩn thơ thẩn, hắn như kẻ mất hồn mà bước đi. Hắn có chút đau lòng, hắn biết mình sẽ mất ngủ cả đêm, thế nên hắn không về thẳng phòng mà đi dạo xung quanh. Đi một hồi, hắn bỗng nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích của một ai đó.

            Đầu tiên hắn còn tưởng mình nghe nhầm, nhưng tiếng cười lanh lảnh, trong trẻo đó dù rất nhỏ thôi, hắn lại nghe được tới ba lần sau nữa. Sinh nghi, Định Ẩn nhẹ dựa vào âm thanh đó mà đi, đi mãi thì đụng phải phật đường mà Lan Sinh hay lui tới.

            Phật đường này chỉ có mình Phương Lan Sinh giữ chìa khóa, là nơi y hay tới để tụng kinh cầu phúc cho phu nhân cùng tiểu thư nhà mình. Kể cả lau dọn cũng là chính y lau, y chẳng để ai đụng tay vào, nên cũng không ai biết bên trong Phật đường có gì. Kì lạ thay, Định Ẩn phát hiện Phật đường hôm nay thế nào lại không khóa. Định bụng, hắn khẽ mở cửa mà vào trong. Vào trong rồi liền phát hiện ra bên trong căn bản chẳng có tượng phật nào, căn phòng trống rỗng.

            Hắn ngạc nhiên, rồi lại nghe thấy có tiếng người cười nói. Lần này thì không nhầm được rồi, hắn nghe ra tiếng của Phương Lan Sinh.

            Phật đường ra nào có phải phật đường, căn phòng đó chỉ là cái vỏ, bên trái có cánh cửa ngầm mở sẵn đó, đi thẳng một hồi, phải cúi người, khẽ luồn, luồn mãi, cho tới khi trước mắt chỉ còn thấy cái giếng cổ với giàn dây leo rập rạp. Hai người bên cạnh cái giếng, một người ngồi trên miệng giếng, một thanh niên dường như nhỏ tuổi hơn rất nhiều, thân mặc kiện y gấm xinh xắn thêu họa tiết bắt mắt thì ngồi hẳn dưới đất vậy, đầu gác lên thành giếng. Ánh trăng rằm soi tỏ hai người họ. Người nam nhân ngũ quan tinh tế với kiện y phục đơn giản hơn ngồi kể chuyện, giọng đều đều, trầm ấm. Vị tiểu thiếu gia gương mặt thanh tú, tinh xảo thi thoảng lại cười khúc khích, đôi mắt anh đào cong lên trông đẹp hơn trăng rằm đầu tháng.

\- Ca, huynh kể thêm đi, kể thêm chuyện huynh cùng Đồ Tô lần đầu xuống núi.

            Người nam nhân khẽ lắc đầu, rõ ràng trông có vẻ khỏe mạnh như vậy, phong thái tuy điềm đạm nhưng không giấu được vẻ tráng kiện, vậy mà người nam nhân lại giống như một làn sương mờ. Giọng y âm vang tới lạ, như rất lớn, lại chỉ như có hắn, và vị tiểu thiếu gia kia nghe thấy.

\- Lan Sinh, chuyện này ta đã kể rất nhiều lần.

            Phương lão gia giờ đây nhìn xinh đẹp như thửa niên thiếu. Đôi gò má hơi ửng lên, , đôi mắt to, làn da căng mịn nhẵn nhụi. Do Định Ẩn hoa mắt, hay hắn thật sự nhìn ra Phương Lan Sinh nhìn chỉ như thiếu niên mới mười bảy, mười tám.

            Y cười đẹp quá. Lòng hắn chỉ biết có vậy. Định Ẩn đau đáu nhìn vào cái miệng y mãi, xong lại nhìn mắt y. Lan Sinh khiến hắn mê muội. Định Ẩn ở trong bóng tối, ngồi thu lu lại.

\- Lăng Việt đại ca, kể thêm một lần đi mà, được không Lăng Việt đại ca. Ca.... Huynh biết trí nhớ đệ kém, đâu thể nhớ hết được. Lần gần đây nhất huynh kể chuyện này cũng đã là chuyện của đầu năm, đệ làm sao mà nhớ cho hết. Giờ kể lại đệ sẽ thấy nó y như mới, y như chưa từng được nghe vậy.

            Y nói, cứ nói rồi lại rướn người, y như trực nhào vào lòng người nam nhân còn đang mải nhìn lên trời. Nam nhân nhìn trời, rồi nói một câu.

\- Lan Sinh… trăng sắp lặn rồi.

            Phương Lan Sinh khẽ lắc đầu, mắt y hơi ướt. Định Ẩn phát hiện, một tay y nắm chặt y phục tới mức nó nhăn nhúm cả lại, một tay kia thì cầm mảnh ngọc bội sáng xanh, quỷ mị. Người kia hẳn cũng biết, người nam nhân chỉ dám nhìn bàn tay ấy một lần rồi thôi.

            Lăng Việt quả thật chỉ như một cơn sương đêm mà thôi, hết trăng rằm thì cũng biến mất. Chẳng để lại một vết tích nào. Không có ánh trăng, cái giếng tối, nhô lên giữa mảnh đất trống tịch mịch. Nó như thể một nấm mồ. Phương Lan Sinh lại sầu muộn. Y vẫn đẹp, nhưng đáy mắt y giờ không có ánh trăng kia che đậy, thiếu sức sống biết mấy. Lúc hắn rời đi, Định Ẩn chỉ kịp nghe sau lưng mình một lời than thở.

\- Trăng lặn, một tháng ta đợi ngươi, mà ngươi tới một câu chuyện cũng còn không cho ta.


	4. END+ lời nói dạo mát

           

 

 

[Thiện Nữ U Hồn OST - Trương Quốc Vinh](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/-Thien-Nu-U-Hon-Truong-Quoc-Vinh/ZWZB8Z8D.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Định Ẩn biết hắn bị lừa, Phương Lan Sinh rõ ràng không có gì ám muội với hắn. Cũng không phải, có lẽ là do chính hắn cứ tự lừa mình mà thôi. Y còn chưa từng mở lời với hắn, tại sao lại nói y lừa hắn đây. Chỉ tiếc một nỗi, hắn si mê Lan Sinh là thật. Hắn không lừa dối ai được, hắn cũng không mất một đêm suy nghĩ, ngay khi hắn rời khỏi cái “Phật đường” ấy thì Định Ẩn đã chắc chắn rồi.

            Trời vẫn chưa sáng hẳn, thứ ánh xanh nhờ nhợ nửa đêm nửa ngày làm hắn choang váng. Định Ẩn bước đi, đầu hắn cúi xuống như tìm kiếm thứ gì. Khi hắn ngẩng đầu đã thấy mình đứng ở ngay trước cửa phòng Lan Sinh. Chăng đợi thêm một giây suy nghĩ nào, hắn vào phòng y, căn phòng giờ vẫn còn vắng lặng. Lan Sinh chưa về, ĐỊnh Ẩn chỉ có thể ngồi trên giường y, nhìn ra ngoài cửa. Bất cứ động tĩnh gì đều khiến hắn giật mình, tâm trạng hắn cứ thấp thỏm như ngồi trên đống lửa.

            Lan Sinh về, trong căn phòng vẫn còn tối căm lúc đó y chưa thể nhìn ra hắn là điều đương nhiên. Thế nên y thật thoái mái, đứng trước rương đồ, dần dần tháo y phục, bộ y phục hoa mỹ mà Định Ẩn nghĩ mỗi tháng y chỉ có thể mặc một lần vào đêm trăng rằm.

\- Hắn ta chỉ là tàn hồn, tới chạm ngươi còn chẳng thể chạm vào hắn. Vậy mà ngươi vẫn còn chấp niệm với hắn sao?

            Phương Lan Sinh giật mình quay đầu, y chẳng kịp nhìn ra ai liền đã bị một cánh tay kẹp cứng trong người. Hoảng sợ, y dãy dụa. Rồi dường như y biết đó là ai, cả cơ thể y bỗng im ắng, chỉ còn tiếng thở dốc đều đều.

\- Ngươi…trước tiên mau thả ta ra.

            Định Ẩn nào có nghe lời, khó khăn lắm mới có thể ôm Lan Sinh trong tay, hắn còn sợ mình ôm không đủ. Mùi hương từ người  y dễ chịu vô cùng. Loại bỏ y phục, Lan Sinh chỉ còn khoác trên mình tấm lý y bằng lụa mỏng, mượt mà. Định Ẩn như muốn phát điên, hắn run, nhưng hắn cản không được bàn tay mình, bàn tay thô cứng của kẻ làm lụng khẽ xoa lưng y.

\- Ta…ta không có ý gì. Ta cũng sẽ không nói ra. Phương Lan Sinh, ta…ta có ý với ngươi, ta…

\- Ta không tin.

            Lan Sinh khẽ giãy dụa, lại chỉ nhận được đau đớn. Định Ẩn không có ý thả tay ra, thấy y giãy, hắn lại càng ôm chặt hơn.

\- Lan Sinh, ta đã nghe ngươi nói chuyện với hắn. Ta cũng là người Thiên Dung Thành, ta cũng là đạo sĩ. Lan Sinh, tàn hồn của hắn trú trong mảnh ngọc ngươi cầm, nhưng tàn hồn mau chóng sẽ biến mất. Ngươi…ta sẽ giúp ngươi nuôi hồn của hắn. Ngươi phải tin ta, trong lòng ta chỉ có ngươi.

            Định Ẩn nói xong, hắn khẽ cọ mũi vào cổ y, hắn nghiện mùi hương trên người y. HẮn chỉ còn đợi Lan Sinh trả lời, mặc kệ là thế nào hắn cũng sẽ nghe y. Lan Sinh không muốn thoát ra nữa, y trực tiếp vòng tay ôm lại Định Ẩn, sau đó y thì thầm như tự thôi miên.

\- Lăng Việt….Lăng Việt…Lăng Việt…

            Định Ẩn thổn thức như kẻ dại, hắn cũng không hiểu tại sao mình lại như vậy. Y nhìn hắn ra Lăng Việt, hắn lại không hề màng tới chuyện đó. Hắn cùng cười đàn ông tên Lăng Việt có gương mặt giống nhau như nhìn vào gương đồng. Quần áo Lan Sinh mang cho hắn chính là kiểu quần áo Lăng Việt hay mặc. Tóc hắn cũng được buộc gọn lên như Lăng Việt. Định Ẩn không còn quan tâm nhiều, giờ thì hắn có Lan Sinh trong tay, hắn không còn muốn nghĩ nữa. Hắn khẽ luồn tay vào bên trong lớp lý y, hắn thấy Lan Sinh rùng mình.

\- Ta đây – hắn vừa nói, vừa vòng tay xuống dưới đùi Lan Sinh, nhẹ nhàng ẵm y lên – Lăng Việt…là Lăng Việt.

            Hắn đặt y trên giường. Lan Sinh mê man nhìn hắn. Hắn cúi người, đầu tiên hắn chỉ dám hôn trán y, hôn lên hai bên má. Hắn muốn tiến xa hơn.

\- Lan Sinh, cười với ta đi. Đúng rồi, đệ….đệ giúp ta cởi đồ.

            Y ngoan ngoãn nghe theo lời hắn, Định Ẩn hưởng thụ chút đặc ân này. Hắn hôn môi y, hắn còn thấy như vậy là chưa đủ. Lan Sinh không phải nữ nhân, khung xương y rõ ràng, tới mùi vị của y cũng là của nam nhân, vậy mà Định Ẩn nhìn y trần trụi nằm dưới mình, hắn lại thấy như đang thành tiên nhân. Cảm giác hoan ái lần đầu sung sướng lạ. Như kẻ đói gặp được ân nhân, mà hắn chình là kẻ đói, Lan Sinh là ân nhân của hắn. Định Ẩn không biết suốt buổi sớm hôm đó họ đã triền miên mấy lần, cho tới khi Lan Sinh khóc không ra nước mắt, cả người vô lực đung đưa theo nhịp của mình hắn.

            Có va chạm thể xác, chỉ cần da thịt tiếp xúc sẽ lại sinh cơn nghiện. Nếu như trời sáng, hắn đi theo y làm một gia nhân, hắn đều tránh tiếp xúc với y. Để tới đêm hắn mới dám qua phòng y cầu chút đụng chạm. Vì hắn sợ giờ chỉ cần họ chót đụng phải nhau, hắn sẽ nhanh chóng muốn âu yếm y trong lòng mình.

            Lan Sinh không từ chối hắn, hình như y cũng yêu thích điều này như hắn vậy. Lúc không có ai, kể cả ánh mặt trời con treo ngược trên cao, Lan Sinh không ngại ngần mà ngồi lên đùi hắn, chủ động hôn hắn. Lăng Việt khẽ vén vạt áo y lên, bàn tay đưa vào trong quần Lan Sinh, nắn nhẹ bờ mông cong lên của Lan Sinh.

            Lan Sinh kể cho hắn nghe về Lăng Việt, về chuyện hồi bé y gặp ác mộng. Về vị đạo sĩ Thiên Dung Thành cao cao tại thượng bọ nhốt ở trong thanh Ngọc ti nan bội. Hiền từ, nghiêm nghị, ổn trọng, ấm áp.

\- Chỉ cần có Lăng Việt đại ca ở bên kể chuyện hằng đêm, ta sẽ không còn mất ngủ bởi ác mộng. Hắn kể chuyện cho ta nghe, nhưng chuyện tu tiên tu đạo, chuyện hắn cùng bạn bè hắn. Rồi giờ ta chỉ có thể gặp hắn vào những đêm rằm.

            Lan Sinh vừa kể, vừa vuốt ve gương mặt Định Ẩn, nhìn hắn si mê.

\- Hồn của hắn rất yếu. Định Ẩn, ngươi phải giúp ta. Trước giờ ta luôn phải đối mặt một mình, ta rất mệt mỏi.

            Lan Sinh ngả đầu vào vai hắn, giọng nói của y ngọt và sắc như thanh kiếm, khiến Định Ẩn rộn rạo. Hắn quay đầu, để mùi hương trên tóc y tràn ngập mũi mình. Hắn nói hắn sẽ làm tất cả vì y. Lăng Việt có thể không làm được, vị đạo trưởng lúc nào cũng tốt đẹp đó hãy cứ đóng vai kẻ tốt. Định Ẩn thì không như thế, hắn có cơ thể, hắn có thể giúp Lan Sinh, làm y sung sướng, làm y hạnh phúc. Mỗi lần Lan Sinh gọi tên hắn, ĐỊnh Ẩn lại cảm thấy dường như không phải hắn thế chân cho một ai, mà chính hắn mới là tình lang của Lan Sinh.

            Định Ẩn giết người, một tên khất cái. Hắn không hề cảm thấy do dự, đây là hắn làm vì tình nhân đáng yêu của hắn. Bọn họ, hay hắn, vác cái xác tới cái giếng cũ đầy cây dây leo bám lên thành riếng xanh rì. Lan Sinh giúp hắn mở cái nắp giếng bằng đá, mùi tử thi bốc lên rất mạnh. Định Ẩn lại như không ngửi thấy, lúc hắn làm phép, cắt máu, ném cái xác xuống giếng, hắn chỉ chú ý đến nụ cười tinh nghịch yêu thích của Lan Sinh. Hắn cười theo y, đêm đó y không gọi tên Lăng Việt khi hoan ái với hắn.

            Tàn Hồn chính là một hồn trong ba hồn, mà chỉ một hồn vốn sẽ rất yếu. Vị đạo sĩ trong thanh ngọc ti nan bội này pháp lực hẳn cao cường, nếu không sẽ không giữ được lâu tới vậy. Tàn Hồn muốn giữ được thì phải có tử khí, cái giếng chôn xác người là nơi tử khí bốc lên ngùn ngụt. Muốn có tử khí, phải có xác người mới chết, đúng thời điểm thả vào trong giếng. Mà người chết đâu có đúng giờ như thế. Lan Sinh có khi phải đợi ba bốn năm mới thu được xác của hạ nhân nhà y. Vậy là Định Ẩn chỉ cần ba tháng, hắn đã khiến cho Lăng Việt hiện hình rõ ràng hơn. Hắn còn bài trí một trận áp trấn tử khí không cho chúng thoát.

            Định Ẩn nghĩ rằng hắn làm đúng. Lan Sinh chỉ gặp Lăng Việt vào một ngày rằm, còn lại y đều là của hắn. Nương tử cũng nhi nữ có là gì, dù Lan Sinh vẫn giữ thói quen mỗi ngày đều bồi bọn họ ăn cơm, cùng họ chơi đùa. Đêm đến, y là thê tử của mình hắn thôi, cũng chỉ nói những lời yêu thương cho mình hắn nghe.

            Dần dà, Định Ẩn sinh tính chiếm hữu. Hắn bắt đầu thấy không thoải mái khi cứ phải mặc đồ giống như Lăng Việt, giả làm Lăng Việt mỗi lần hắn cộng trẩm cùng Lan Sinh. Hắn muốn cái tên y gọi những lúc y còn mê man trong nhục cảm là Định Ẩn, không phải Lăng Việt. Rồi hắn sợ cứ giả vờ thanh cao như Lăng Việt thế này, dần dà hắn sẽ chẳng con xem bản thân mình là Định Ẩn nữa.

            Còn một điều quan trọng nữa, hắn sợ Lan Sinh sẽ bỏ rơi mình. Hắn giết càng nhiều người, tử khí càng nhiều, tới một ngày Lăng Việt có thể hóa thành quỷ hồn, Lan Sinh còn không sẵn sàng từ bỏ hắn sao.

            Đêm ấy là đêm trước ngày rằm, đêm mà Lan Sinh sẽ háo hức vô cùng, sẽ nhiệt tình hơn tất cả những đêm khác, Lăng Việt vừa cùng y hoan ái, lại bất an không thôi. Qua cơn mê, hắn ôm Lan Sinh vào lòng, cọ mũi vào mái tóc mềm mại đen nhánh của y. Hắn ngập ngừng muốn nói, trước khi nói, hắn còn hôn nhẹ lên trán như trấn tĩnh người trong lòng.

\- Lan Sinh, đêm ngày mai có thể ở bên ta hay không?

            Lan Sinh ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, suy nghĩ một chút rồi khẽ cười.

\- Lăng Việt đại ca, huynh nói loạn gì vậy. Rằm nào đệ cũng ở cạnh huynh mà.

\- Lan Sinh, ta là Định Ẩn. Không phải Lăng Việt.

            Y ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn, hắn không dừng.

\- Lan Sinh, ngươi…không…chúng ta có thể dừng lại được không. Ta không muốn tiếp tục giết người.

            Lan Sinh tức giận, y giãy người ra khỏi cái ôm của hắn mà ngồi thằng dậy. Cơ thể y trong ánh nến tạo thành những đường cong rất đẹp, sáng tối rõ ràng.

\- Ngươi nói gì vậy? Định Ẩn, ngươi biết mình đã giết bao nhiêu người hay không, giờ ngươi lại muốn rút chân? Chúng ta cũng chỉ giết khất cái, cũng chỉ nhắm tới những kẻ sắp chết. Hay chẳng nhẽ - Lan Sinh dừng hẳn, y quay mặt đi, giọng y pha chút hờn dỗi- Ngươi hết yêu ta rồi à? Trong lòng ngươi đã có ai khác hay sao?

            Định Ẩn hoàng hốt, hắn nào dám hết yêu Lan Sinh, hắn còn muốn được cùng y trường sinh bất lão, mãi mãi bên nhau kìa. Lan Sinh nói như vậy, hắn sợ y đau lòng nghĩ quẩn, lại nhanh chóng ngồi dậy, kéo y ôm lại trong lồng ngực mình.

\- Ta nào dám, ta cho ngươi mạng của ta ta cũng sẽ không tiếc. Nhưng nếu ngươi nghĩ tới ta, ngươi phải biết ta yêu ngươi nhường nào. Ta không muốn phải chia sẻ ngươi cho bất kì ai nữa.

            Phương Lan Sinh có điểm lạ, nhưng Định Ẩn không nhận ra. Hắn còn mải miết âu yếm tình nhân trong tay.

\- Lan Sinh, bỏ Lăng Việt, theo ta đi. Ta cũng là đạo sĩ, ta cũng tới từ Thiên Dung Thành. Mấy chuyện tu đạo, tu tiên ta đều biết rõ. Hắn mỗi rằm mới có thể tới gặp em, không thể chạm nổi vào người em. Nhưng ta thì khác, hàng ngày ta sẽ ở bên cạnh em, như bây giờ yêu chiều em. Lan Sinh, ta có thể chẳng có tiền tài, thế lực. Nhưng tình cảm ta dành cho ngươi đảm bảo hơn hắn gấp trăm, gấp ngàn lần.

\- Định Ẩn, ngươi đã nghĩ quá xa rồi.

            Lan Sinh gỡ tay hắn ra khỏi người mình. Y thở dài, quay mặt lại nhìn Lăng Việt.

\- Ngươi là hạ nhân, ăn ở nhà ta, chuyện ngươi vì ta mà làm việc là lẽ thường.

            Y vừa nói, vừa đứng hắn dậy, nhắt quần áo vương dưới nền đất mà mặc vào. Cung cách của y chỉnh tề, khác hẳn với Lan Sinh nãy giờ còn nỉ non gọi hắn hai chữ “tướng công”.

\- Ta không ngờ ngươi lại có tơ tưởng tới mức này. Định Ẩn, ngươi nên hiểu rõ, nếu như ngươi có bề ngoài không giống Lăng Việt, ngươi nghĩ ta sẽ chịu cùng ngươi ân ái sao?

            Phương lão gia thắp thêm vài ngọn nến, trời sắp sáng, căn phòng bỗng trở nên rõ ràng. Vạn vật đập vào mắt Định Ẩn, nhất là gương mặt kiên nghị của Phương lão gia. Hắn chết chân, lòng hắn nhói lên từng hồi, bụng hắn quặn lại. ĐỊnh Ẩn phản bác, yếu ớt.

\- Ta…ta đã vì em…ta đã vì em giết người….Lan Sinh…

\- Gọi ta là chủ tử, hoặc Phương lão gia. Phải, là ngươi giết, ta không hề nhúng tay vô. Nếu ngươi chót có thù với ta thì ta chỉ nhắc ngươi, báo quan vô dụng. Ngươi từ nơi khác tới, Phương gia ta cả đời tích đức, ngươi nghĩ họ sẽ tin ai. Ta nghĩ ngươi nên rời khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt.

            Lan Sinh là kẻ khôn ngoan, Định Ẩn biết. Nhưng hắn chỉ không ngờ tới cảm giác bị người mình yêu lừa lại đau đớn đến thế. Hắn chết lặng rất lâu, rồi hắn mặc đồ, đêm đó hắn rời đi. Lúc rời đi, hắn không đếm được mình đã nôn thốc nôn tháo bao nhiêu lần.

            Còn Lan Sinh, y không biết mình đã chọc phải ổ kiến lửa.

            Đêm trăng rằm sáng nhất, y tắm rửa thật sạch sẽ, mặc kiện y phục xinh đẹp. Y tới gặp Lăng Việt, người y yêu trong thanh ngọc bội. Nhưng y tìm thế nào cũng tìm không ra ngọc bội. Còn đang hốt hoảng, Lan Sinh bỗng nghe thấy có tiếng người nói chuyện, tiếng bước chân dồn dập. Y sợ hãi quay người. Qua lớp giấy cửa sổ y nghe thấy tiếng người hò hét, thấy những ánh đuốc sáng bừng như những đốm lửa ma chơi cứ lượn lờ trước mắt y, đỏ rực, đáng sợ.

            Phải một lúc sau y mới có thể hồi thần, có nhiều người gõ cửa, y nhận ra giọng nói của nhiều người, của gia nhân, của Tôn Nguyệt Ngôn, còn những giọng nói y không rõ. Y run rẩy đứng dậy khỏi mặt đất, khẽ hít sâu. Bàn tay y run rẩy, Phương lão gia mở cửa.

\- Phương lão gia, ngươi không sao chứ, ta lo cho ngươi mãi. Có chuyện lớn rồi. Nhà chúng ta bị quỷ ám, thật may mắn gia nhân bữa trước ngươi thuê là đạo sĩ, hắn nói sẽ làm phép. Ta mới đầu còn không tin, con quỷ ở ngay phật đường. Hắn ta phá phật đường, căn phòng trống trơn. Đầu tiên ta còn không tin, nhưng Định Ẩn đạo sĩ gọi hắn lên, hắn liền hiện hình. Ta sợ chết khiếp, hắn còn biết biến thân nhìn y hệt Định Ẩn đạo sĩ. Thật may quá, hắn ta bị diệt rồi, tan thành mây khói. Cái giếng hắn ta ở chất đống xác người. Phương lão gia! Phương lão gia! Mau mau gọi lang y! Phương lão gia sợ quá mà ngất rồi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Định trưởng lão, người sáng lập nên Thục Sơn từ cái nền cũ của Thiên Dung Thành. Pháp lực cao cường, thân hình kiện tráng, mi mục như tạc. Nghe nói hắn lần đầu hạ sơn đã giúp Phương gia diệt trừ được quỷ hồn rất mạnh, tế lễ cho những mạng người mà tên quỷ hồn đã đã giết nằm chôn sâu dưới cái giếng cổ của Phương gia.

            Chỉ tiếc vận khí Phương gia nhiều đời thư hương đã cạn. Sức khỏe Phương lão gia chuyển kém. Sauk hi quỷ hồn tiêu tán được hai năm, Phương phu nhân sinh con trai nối dõi, Phương lão gia cũng bạo bệnh qua đời.

            Trước khi qua đời, y dặn gia nhân trong nhà đem trả lại Định trưởng lão thanh ngọc ti nan bội năm đó Định trưởng lão trước khi rời Phương gia đã đưa tặng y cùng một phong thư để tỏ rõ ân tình năm xưa của Phương lão gia đối với Định trưởng lão. Bức thư viết gì, chỉ có mình Định Ẩn biết, hắn ở trong thư phòng một mình, đọc xong thì đốt thư. Đêm đó trăng rằm sáng như ngày.

            Định Ẩn ngơ ngẩn nhìn bóng dáng người tình. Dịu dàng và đáng yêu, đôi mắt anh đào, ánh mắt như lưu ly, nâu biếc, chiếc mũi thanh tú, đôi môi vi kiều, gương mặt đầy đặn, gò má hồng hào căng mịn. Y mặc gấm phục thêu họa tiết tỉ mỉ, đầu quấn dải lụa xanh. Y cười như xuân tình, thiếu niên mười tám tuổi khẽ khúc khích nép mình vào tấm màn trên giường lớn của Định Ẩn.

\- Định Ẩn đại ca.

            Y đẹp như bức họa. Lan Sinh.

            Định Ẩn thẫn thờ, hắn quỳ dưới chân y, bàn chân nhỏ như ngọc. Hắn muốn chạm vào người tình, nhưng tất cả chỉ sượt qua tay hắn chư một lớp sương sớm. Y vẫn cười, còn vẫy hắn.

 

 

 

_“ Định Ẩn,_

_Ngươi biết rõ Lăng Việt không biết chuyện ta giết người, không biết chuyện chúng ta, không biết ta đối với hắn có tư tâm. Ngươi đã nói hết để dằn vặt hắn, ép hắn tự hủy hồn, tự mình biến mất._

_Năm đó ngươi vì ghen tuông mà không cho Lăng Việt cùng ta một con đường sống._

_Ta chết, ta cũng bắt ngươi phải thống khổ cùng ta._

_Phương Lan Sinh.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mọi người hẳn đã nhận ra.  
> “ Đạo sĩ hạ sơn” có hai cách đọc, đọc nó như 3 chuyện riêng lẻ cũng được, hoặc đọc nó như câu chuyện lớn có liên kết với nhau cũng đượg.   
> Như lời tựa đầu đã nói, “Đạo sĩ hạ sơn” nói về kẻ tu đạo, thế nào mới là tu đạo?  
> Lăng Việt – hay Định Ẩn là kẻ tu đạo, nhưng hắn ta nói chung cũng chỉ là con người, nhưng con người, lại chính là những kẻ muốn tu đạo thành tiên nhân nhất. )))   
> Thế nên mới chẳng có con người hóa tiên nhân nào cả. Nếu là tiên nhân, đã chẳng phải suất phát từ con người.  
> Phương Lan Sinh ở cả 3 câu chuyện thì chẳng liên quan gì tới đạo, tới tiên. Nhưng loại người như y vốn không xứng có được hạnh phúc.   
> Thế nên mấy đời mấy kiếp mấy lần luân hồi y cũng chỉ gặp phải tang thương mà thôi.
> 
> Nếu muốn rõ lý do vì sao thì chệ sẵn sàng tl. Á hi hi. Mà đại khái cũng không có ai đọc nên chệ thấy cũng không cần thiết lắm.  
> Nhưng nếu như, nếu như có người cần hiểu “ Đạo sĩ hạ sơn” thì đừng ngại cmt hay gì cả.


End file.
